The Proposition - Olicity
by Amberrosax
Summary: Oliver Queen offers Felicity Smoak a proposition that she just can't refuse.. or can she? What would it like to be a billionaires girlfriend just for one weekend? lets find out..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Proposition

Another day, another OLICITY fan fiction

What? I totally have to distract myself from the total heart break of them splitting up on the latest episode of ARROW

So here goes the pilot chapter, if there's enough feedback I shall continue to write.

If not then it's back to the drawing board

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Come in" a voice commands

I step forward, I'm super nervous and I've already forgotten the speech I've rehearsed in my head a thousand times.

There he sits behind his big ass desk. Oliver Queen CEO of Queens Consolidated proclaimed billionaire and international playboy.

In all the years I've worked at QC this is only the second time I've had the pleasure of meeting him. I've been sent on behalf of the I.T department to present a case on why our budget should be increased.

I can already feel his beautiful blue eyes ogling my librarian like attire, at one point I'm sure I hear a slight snigger. I can feel my cheeks flushing as I wait for him to address me

"Please sit" he commands

I do as I'm told perching myself at the edge of the seat opposite to him. I glance down at my intertwined fingers, avoiding eye contact at all costs

"Miss Smoak from the I.T department I presume?"

"That's me" I croak

"Great and your here to speak about increasing the budget for the I.T department?"

"Yeah I'm apparently now the I.T department's mascot" I murmur

He sniggers and straightens the heap of papers that are in front of him

"How long have you worked here, this is the first time I've seen you?"

I stop for a second and try to catch my breath, Oliver Queen is asking about me? This is seriously unexpected

"I've worked here for three years now, straight from graduating at M.I.T and that's probably because you don't have a whole lot to do with the I.T department"

His eyes are filled with intrigue, maybe I over stepped the mark.

"I like to think that I show interest in all aspects of QC and as for the budget for your department consider it increased" he grins. Wow he has a nice smile

"But my speech.." I mumble

"Won't be necessary.. If you do me a favor"

A favor? What the hell could Oliver Queen want from me?

"If you don't mind me saying Miss Smoak, you have a very distinct look going off here" His eyes drop from my head to my toe and once again I'm flushing

"It's perfect for an upcoming event I've been invited to"

"And what would that be?" I croak

"Well I have a weekend away coming up with a shit load of investors, it's important that I impress them for the future of this company and that means sending out a good impression. At the moment admittedly I'm not portrayed in the best of lights by the press as I'm sure you're aware of. The investors want to see a more grown up Oliver Queen, that means a steady girlfriend and I think you're the perfect candidate"

I choke a little and realize I'm now sweating.

"Yo-You're asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"No" he sniggers "I'm asking you to pretend to be my girlfriend for one weekend only"

"Why me?" I mumble

"You dress _homely_ , you're intelligent and from what I gather you have a good knowledge of the company"

"I don't know i…"

"Miss Smoak, I'm not asking you to decide right now, I'll give you time to consider my offer and of course I would pay you"

"Pay me? You make me sound like a hooker" my mouth is hung open and I'm slightly offended

His smile is now wide and toothy

"Think of it as a business trip"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"He asked you to do what?" Sara grins

Sara and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember and now were roommates, I can't imagine my life without her in it. We know each other inside out.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, for one weekend only. Something about changing his image to attract investors"

"Why haven't you said yes yet?" Sara squeals shoving a coffee cup into my hand

"Because this whole situation is completely insane, no one in their right mind would believe Oliver Queen would date a girl like me"

"Your been ridiculous Lissy, he wouldn't have asked you if he didn't see you fit for the job"

"He called my dress sense homely Sara, what does that even mean?" I mumble

Sara lets out a small giggle

"I think homely is a good thing and on the bright side of things it's the polar opposite to hooker"

"You have a point" I say with a mouth full of cookies

"So is that a yes" Sara grins, her best puppy dog eyes in tact

"Yes" I giggle admitting defeat

"I'll let him know tomorrow"

….

If you enjoyed please follow favorite or review..


	2. Chapter 2 - Money, Money, Money

Chapter 2 – Money, Money, Money

Hi my beauties

I'm pretty over whelmed by all the follows and favorites this early in the fan fic

You guys are super amazing and as always I'm so grateful

I hope you enjoy this chapter- I enjoyed writing it (:

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Its 7 am and there's a loud knock at my apartment door. I roll out of bed to answer; I'm wearing my favorite unicorn pjs and rocking a bedhead bun on the top of my head.

Imagine my surprise when I open the door to see Oliver Queen stood there. A coffee in each hand and a stupid grin painted across his gorgeous face

"Hi" I mumble completely aware of the fact I look like a 13 year old girl at a slumber party

"What are you doing here?"

"I hope you don't mind, I thought I'd bring you coffee"

"Sure - I'm a little weirded out that you know where I live but please feel free to come in"

He ignores me with his grin still in-tact, hands me a cup of coffee and makes his way towards my sofa

"I'll get right down to it, after I received your email saying that you'd agreed to my plan I was pleasantly surprised. I'm willing to pay you twenty thousand dollars to accompany me to the Caribbean for the weekend"

My mouth drops open

"Is that a fair price?" he asks

"Is this for real?" I stutter

"Yes Felicity, this is a very real proposal. Act like my girlfriend for a weekend and I'll pay you"

My mind's gone completely blank. But that could be something to do with the twenty thousand dollars I'm been offered. I'd be mad to turn this down right?

I open my mouth several times, each time falling short of what I actually want to say.

"What do I actually? What would I do in the Caribbean?"

He purses his lips around his paper coffee cup and smiles

"Well some very important clients of mine are hosting a charity gala there in two weeks, and I have to make it appear that I'm stable"

".. clearly" I say raising my eyebrow

"With a stable charming girlfriend" he gives me a little appreciative nod

"All you have to do is charm everyone, play your part"

I'm still at a loss here. Trying to get my head around this

"Let me get this right you're going all the way to the Caribbean for a charity gala?"

He shrugs without shame

"When you have money, you can have a charity gala wherever the hell you want. It's for a good cause"

"Fair point" I nod

He flashes his pearly smile

"So?"

I glance up at him, his blue ocean eyes sparkling right down into mine. My heart smashes around my chest.

"So we go for the weekend, I get paid and that's it?"

"That's it" he grins raising his palms innocently, then before I can say anything more he drops a thick envelope into my hands

"Consider this a down payment"

I stare down in amazement.

"Nothing physical, nothing indecent Separate rooms"

He nods his head

"Felicity, we're going to be surrounded by other people all the time. This is not going to be something you regret, you have my word"

"Okay, it's official I'm your fake girlfriend" I mumble " this is going to look super good on my resume"

He cocks his head and laughs

"Kidding" I giggle

"Great you won't regret this, and you're really helping me out of a jam. I can't thank you enough"

"You're welcome, it's not like you gave me much of a choice"

"Hey Felicity, as much as I like the cute pajamas I suggest you get dressed. We don't want you to make your first public appearance as my girlfriend wearing those"

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to keep up the façade until we get to the island otherwise there's no point"

I purse my lips

"Ok but I make the rules. I'm not going to be jerked around like some prize pony. I want to know exactly what we're doing"

He nods slowly

"Alright. Well, I'm going to need you to make off and on appearances with me for the next two weeks until we leave for the Caribbean. This town is swarming with paparazzi at every street corner- we're going to have to commit if we want to sell it"

He pauses for a moment waiting for me to object but when I stay quiet, he rushes on

"In exchange I'll give you the money and cover all expenses"

"Off and on appearances.." I glance down in the mirror at my bedhead hairstyle and unicorn pjs. "If you think it will help"

"I do"

"Then I'll commit and help sell the girlfriend ploy for you" I mumble

"Thank you"

"Just remember you can't fix all your problems by writing a check" I sigh

If you enjoyed please show some love xx


	3. Chapter 3 - So It Begins

Chapter 3 – So it begins

Hi my beauties

Thank you so much for your follows favorites and reviews, I'm overwhelmed and so grateful

Here goes the next chapter

ENJOY and if you do please leave some love..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm sat drinking coffee on my sofa with Oliver Queen, this is surreal.

"The world is going to think I've tamed you until our Caribbean escapade is over" I smile smugly

"It's going to do wonders for my image Felicity seriously. Once the trips over we'll casually break up in a big public spectacle and then we can return to our lives"

"And by our lives you mean your old life style right? Being a billionaire playboy boy who drinks far too much I should point out"

"You've read your fair share of articles on me I see?"

"You had sex on the dock of your family's boat, pretty shameless?" I blush

"She was my high school sweetheart, Funny how the press left that out. When the story was released it caused us to break up"

My eyes narrow and for a moment I almost feel a little guilty. It's obvious Oliver was hurt by this girl. Maybe that's what triggered his downwards spiral; maybe he dated and drank too much to get his mind off this girl. Maybe he wanted to numb the pain

"Well I'd just like to say thank you the generous pay check, it's going to take the pressure of my financial situation big time. Me and Sara struggle to make our monthly rent sometimes"

"There's more than just a pay check. You'll get to travel, shop, get your hair and make-up done by professionals"

I blink

"Hair and make-up, I thought you liked my _homely_ appearance?"

His eyes widened slightly as he glanced nervously between me and the floor

"I wasn't trying to change you Felicity, it was just another way of saying thank you for agreeing to do this. Hence the reason we're going to buy you a pretty dress for tonight"

I nod my head feeling a mixture of flattered and offended as I make my way down the hall to my bedroom.

"I'm going to get dressed, try not to steal anything while I'm gone" I shout as I disappear into my room

I hear him laughing and smile to myself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I take my time in the shower, washing, conditioning and exfoliating as he waits in the living room. Hey if he wants to come over this early in the morning, be my guest. Just don't expect me to be prepared.

About 50 minutes later, I walk back down the hall. I'm wearing a floral sun dress I've stolen from Sara's closet due to laundry day.

When I return to the living room Oliver is napping on my sofa. My face softens automatically at the sight of him sleeping. He doesn't look like a billionaire heartthrob when he's sleeping. He looks like a little kid, cuddling a cushion with his legs twisted beneath him.

I have to wake him, even though I don't want to. I decide a loud cough is probably the best bet.

A moment later his eyes snap open, he's breathing heavily. Once he finally realizes where he is he glances up at me with his beautiful blue eyes and grins

"Nice dress" he says

"Thanks and I'm sorry for taking so long to get ready. You set to go?"

He stands from the sofa and leads me to the door

"I'm looking forward to it"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

For the record I hate shopping. I always have, I've never been one of those girly girls who enjoy looking around the mall with their moms. I ordered things online, avoiding the looping music, gossiping sale assistants.

But weirdly enough I was actually really loving shopping with Oliver, we were laughing together, teasing each other.

From the moment we left my apartment we'd been followed by the press. While this was completely normal for Oliver Queen, it was a completely new experience to me. They swarmed around us, getting close to us

Before I have the chance to freak out at all this attention, I feel a set of long fingers intertwine with mine. I glance up in surprise to see Oliver grinning down at me.

"I bet you wish you'd worn a longer dress."

I blush and he winks at me

We arrive at some boutique like store. It's some designer place that I've never heard of. The paparazzi appear to have fallen away, but Oliver's hand remains in mine.

He pulls out various outfits for me to try on for tonight- our first gala together, they were all ridiculously expensive.

In the end I opted for an emerald green number that laced up my back and ended a few inches above my knees. When I gasped at the price, Oliver simply shot me a disapproving look and headed off to the counter to pay.


	4. Chapter 4 - Just Like The Movies

Chapter 4- Just like the movies

Hello my beauties

Sorry there's been a delay in chapters, I've been super busy with work.

Can I just say how totally bawled over I am with your support for this fanfiction so far, you guys are amazing.

Anyway enough of me rambling on, I hope you all enjoy this chapter

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The gala itself was actually much more formal than I'd imagined. I didn't really have to worry about trying to walk in these stupidly high shoes because instead of wandering around in the wide open ballroom, everyone is seated at rounded tables. The kind of tables where the napkins are folded like swans and there are more spoons than you know what to do with.

I didn't know anyone in the room, yet oddly everyone looked vaguely familiar. I assumed I'd seen them on the cover of a magazine or on the television. Whoever they were, they all knew who Oliver was.

He introduced me each time to them as 'his girlfriend Felicity', towards the end of the night I'd heard the phrase so many times I was almost beginning to believe it myself.

Once we'd finished the formal dinner the painfully boring speeches began. My eyes were struggling to stay open but Oliver was hanging on to every word.

Eventually Oliver was called up to present his check to the charity for two hundred and fifty thousand dollars.

"I take a great honor and pride in attending Gala's like this one. Contributions mean progress; we need to extend a helping hand to those who cannot help themselves. I thank you all in advance for your generosity, let's make Starling City a better place" Oliver stands on the stage clutching his check and smiling into the crowd as they applause him.

I couldn't help feel a little proud of him. That was beautiful and unexpected.

Once he left the stage, the party automatically began to start.

"You ready to get out of here?" he whispers taking hold of my hand.

"Yup, sooner the better" I nod, I'm completely out of my comfort zone here and I'm not afraid to admit it.

"Come on I'll take you home".

We make our way through the crowd together, ignoring the cameras hovering outside as we duck down into our car and drive away into the night.

We don't speak much more than the odd word or two the entire ride back to my apartment. Oliver looked deep in thought, drumming his fingers rhythmically on his legs and staring out of the window.

When we finally pull up at the curb, Oliver gets out and opens the door for me offering me a hand

"Well thanks again for the dress and for tonight, I'll hear from you tomorrow?" I mumble

Oliver nods his head with a faint smile and I wonder whether or not I should hug him goodbye or not. There were certainly no cameras, but it was hard to know the fake dating protocol.

I decide to settle on a subtle wave and head inside.

I hear him shout after me

"Good night Felicity"

But continue to walk because I'm scared of what might happen if I stop.

When I enter my apartment the lights are off, I take a silent moment as I lean back against the door, replaying scenes from tonight in my head.

Then the lights snap on causing me to almost squeal. Sara is sitting on the couch, cuddling a cushion and watching me with narrowed eyes. I flush guiltily in my new dress, clutching my chest as my heart returns to normal pace

"Oh yeah, I saw you getting out of Oliver Queens car, you wanna take a seat and fill me on what's going on with you and Mr. gorgeous himself?"

"Sara, I said yes to his offer"

Sara jumps up and down clapping her hands

"Oh my god Felicity, I'm so happy right now. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"He came here this morning with coffee and it kind of just went from there, he's paying me twenty thousand dollars to do this"

I watch Sara's draw drop open

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was, at least the rents sorted for the next few months" I mumble sheepishly

"You get paid to play house with a gorgeous guy like Oliver? Now that's what you call job perks"

I exhale and collapse on to the sofa beside Sara

"It's a hard life"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oliver freaking billionaire Queen"

I shake my head as I listen to Sara say the words for the hundredth time. It was now the early hours of the morning. The initial 'scary' part of the interrogation had finished some hours ago, and we were well into the aftershocks. We'd pulled out a throw and were lying on our backs with a bag of candy between us, with our heads sticking out onto the balcony- listening to the sounds of Starling City as we gazed up at the stars.

All at once Sara falls into a fit of hysterical laughter

"Oliver- freaking- billionaire-Queen"

"Would you stop?" I demand, slapping her arm playfully

"There's nothing going on with us"

"Yet.." she giggles

"Ever" I grin raising an eyebrow

She shakes her head, gazing love-struck up to the stars. It didn't matter what I said to her at this point, she was too far gone.

"It's like a movie- or some kind of soap opera we'd watch",

I roll my eyes

"This is nothing more than a job. There's no romantic rom com here. Oliver Queen is not the kind of guy I need to get involved with, he'd probably bed me and then dump me. Cause' that's what players do, they conquer and move on to the next pretty thing that catches their eye. I do not want to fall for the biggest player the whole of Starling City" I sigh.

I open a magazine and the first thing I see is a page all about 'heart throb Oliver Queen'. The article shows all his love interests and dating history, he's dated models, singers and even a famous actress. He was definitely out of my league that was for sure.

"No, this totally could be a movie" Sara swoons ignoring me completely, lost in a daydream.

"The kind of movie where the guy comes to his senses and falls for the down to earth, naturally pretty, more relatable girl you know" she shoves a handful of candy into her mouth

"I'm pretty sure they already made that movie and someone winds up dead at the end" I giggle

"What?" she buries her head into a pillow and giggles hysterically

"That's not a thing" she grins finally coming up for air.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

If you enjoyed please leave some love?


	5. Chapter 5 - The Article

Chapter 5- The Article

Hello my lovely followers,

Thank you so much for your follows, favorites and reviews

I'm totally bawled over, you guys make me smile.

I hope you enjoy this next chapter which I've just wrote wearing my new sheep onesie haha

Onesies for the win..

X-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I don't care if he's in a meeting just get him on the god damn line".

I take a swig of my coffee avoiding eye contact with an extremely frustrated Oliver Queen.

"I'm sorry Felicity." Oliver holds his phone from his ear and apologizes again

"I just have to get a handle on this whole article thing before it spirals out of co-Yes, Peterson? Just get him on the god damn phone!" Oliver's tone gets even more aggressive and he turns back to me

"Would you like a muffin?"

"Yes, thank you." I whisper keeping my eyes focused on my coffee.

A copy of Starling Times Magazine lay on the table between us, a picture of Oliver's face splashed across the front with the headline "PARTY LIKE A BILLIONAIRE: HOW OLIVER QUEEN MORPHED INTO A PARTY ANIMAL".

I gaze down at the image of Oliver standing on some fancy ass yacht with a bunch of girls wearing barely existent bathing suits. At a guess they were all models.

Oliver seemed far more concerned about the negative article about him, he definitely didn't like the negative attention.

"Fine, if it's really so important, I guess he'll just have to call back. He's only my fucking publicist after all". He clicked off his phone and dropped it on the table in anger.

I shuffle uncomfortably in my seat breaking small bits of my muffin to distract myself.

"I just can't believe it" he rants on, his gaze focused on the article

"Playboy, trouble maker with an underlying drink problem? I've completely changed my ways!".

I raise my eyes and run my fingers through my hair

"Yup, they definitely got that wrong." I pout

He exhales

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand."

"Clearly, you have some issues to work out. I'm going to meet you at the club later" I sigh

"Felicity" His hand reaches out to mine "I'm sorry, really".

My eyes lock on his hand which is now covering mine.

"There's so much pressure right now for me to close this deal, but our business partners are on the fence and stalling. There not taking me seriously and I can't imagine this article will help my image".

"Hey" I cut him off, flashing a warm smile.

"That was then, okay? Before you started to change your image around, before you started showing up at charity galas and before you got this super amazing new girlfriend who is going to make it look like the sun shines out of your incredibly perked ass" I giggle

His pearly grin emerges

"That's quite some prep talk, did you have that rehearsed?"

"Just one of my gifts", I smile taking another bite of my muffin and admiring the grounds of Queen manor.

"So what's it going to be? Just the club today?" I ask

"Yep- I'm having my driver John Diggle deliver some clothes here for the occasion. We can change here and drive to get there for twelve".

"Clothes?" I repeated carefully

"Yeah clothes as in golf clothes, seen as were going to a golf club".

My mouth drops, I'm horrified.

"You didn't say anything about golf"

"Hey you'll be fine" his grasp tightens on my hand.

I try to change the subject as my cheeks are now rosy red. I pick up the magazine and survey the photograph again with a frown.

"Were you on vacation?" I ask

"I'd closed a huge deal and I was celebrating in Spain".

"You look nice, very happy and carefree. Lots of women" I scoff

"I was pretty damn drunk when that picture got taken. It was meant to be private I have no idea how the press got hold of it". He frowns

I nod my head.

"I don't want to be that person anymore, Felicity. I've reduced my drinking and partying".

"Hey you don't have to explain your lifestyle to me, that's the best thing about having a fake girlfriend right? You can do whatever the hell you please and I won't be mad with you" I giggle

"I really want to be a better man" he repeats.

"I've learnt first-hand that no matter how many things you change in your life, you'll never be perfect. We all make mistakes, give in to temptation. We're only human but, we can change and grow from our mistakes".

"And that's what I hope to do" he smiles.

"You have to ask yourself Oliver, what's important to you?"

"I don't know, work, family?" he mumbles

"That's what you need to focus on" I grin.

"What strengths do you see in me?" he asks

I stare at him for a moment, my heart beating super-fast. Then I attempt to muster a response

"Your persistent, you're strong and ambitious, you'll do whatever it takes to get to where you want"

"Thank you Felicity" he smiles.

"How about me? Anything in particular stand out?" I whisper

He smiles

"Absolutely. Your smart, compassionate and caring. Not to mention super intelligent, everyone at QC raves about you"

I blush and stare right into his beautiful big blue eyes

"Thanks Oliver. That means a lot."

I talk about my job and Oliver listens intently which was pretty refreshing. Most guys turned off when I went into tech geek mode, but for the most part he seemed pretty interested.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a little review.. It inspires me to continue to write hearing feedback from you lovely folk.


	6. Chapter 6 - Golf With Ray Palmer

Chapter 6 - Golf With Ray Palmer

Hello my beauties,

I would just like to express how truly amazed and grateful I am for your support on this fanfiction. I LOVE reading your reviews; they inspire me to keep on writing.

Here goes the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy and if you do be sure to leave some love

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ok let's recap" Oliver leans across the limo and straightens my pony tail.

"First thing, we find Ray Palmer and invite him to our round of golf, you tell him just how great I am and why my company would be such a fantastic investment"

I roll my eyes

"Yes boss- wait a minute, Ray Palmer as in Palmer Technologies?" I try to hide the blatant excitement from my voice

"Yup, you heard of him?"

Is this guy kidding me right now?

"Of course I've heard of him, he's super good looking and successful. I've bought every single piece of his tech so far, that guy is a borderline genius"

Oliver frowns

"Remember that you're my girlfriend Felicity".

"Fake girlfriend" I correct him,

I shake my head and smooth the skirt of my white starched cocktail dress.

As our driver John opens the door, I slide gracefully out of the car, keeping a careful hand on the hem of my skirt as I climb past him.

Oliver slides out next to me and freezes obediently as I straighten his collar for the flashing cameras. Oliver's smiles at me and it has to be the most amazing smile I've ever seen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After what seems like an eternity, we finally make it through the crowds of press and stroll arm in arm into the country club. It looked exactly how I'd imagined it to look from seeing mock representations in a dozen TV shows. Only this time the stakes were real, the prices were high and the looks I was getting from the other women were nothing short of death stares.

"The bathroom is right over there" Oliver smiles gesturing with one hand, whilst keeping the other hand on the bottom of the back.

I eye the murderous faces of the billionaire's wife club guarding the doors.

After freshening up and reapplying my lipstick I return to the bar, where I find Oliver standing by the wall-to-wall windows holding two drinks.

One was something clear and at a guess extremely strong; the other was fruity and bright pink.

I opted for the pink drink, sipping it gracefully as I glanced around the room. Nope I wasn't imaging it, these women were all hating on me for real and I had no idea why.

"Do you know how stupid I felt ordering that" Oliver grins pulling me out of my daydream, eyeing up my cocktail with an oversized umbrella and sparkler.

"Men around here don't often order pink drinks".

I grin and hold it up.

"If you try it, I bet you like it".

"I'm definitely not trying that" Oliver laughs,

"Why because it isn't some strong ass manly spirit?" I lower my voice sarcastically and Oliver's smile grows wider.

"Something like that"

Our conversation is interrupted by a pearly smile, two hazel puppy dog like eyes and a head of thick brown hair. Oh my god, its Ray palmer - I recognize him from the poster that I may or may not have hidden away in my apartment.

"Ray "Oliver cheers enthusiastically, embracing a handshake and hug

"Hey Queen" he grins

"I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Felicity Smoak" Oliver directs his attention towards me and Rays big brown eyes focus in on me

"WOW Oliver you really have done well for yourself, she's beautiful. Ray Palmer it's a pleasure to meet you" he pulls me into a friendly handshake and I grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Your too kind" I blush "and the pleasure is all mine really." I tone down my voice trying to hold back my inner fan girl.

"What is that you're drinking?" Ray asks curiously "I've never seen anything quite like it"

"It's some strawberry-passion fruit-vodka extravaganza. Want to try?" I offer my straw forward and Reay takes a huge gulp

"That's actually pretty delicious. And surprisingly strong" he coughs making me giggle.

"Now I must ask would you and Oliver do me the honor of accompanying me on the green today?"

Oh shit- here comes the part I've been worrying about. I've never swung a golf club in my life.

"You know what, I think I'm going to stay here and guard the bar, but I'm sure Oliver would love to go" I say quickly.

Oliver steps forward but Ray holds up his hand.

"Nonsense, I want both of you to come along. Now come, we'll get you fitted with some clubs" Ray smiles draping his arm over my shoulder.

Ray leads the way, leaving us no other choice but to follow. And while Oliver struts confidently after him, I discreetly claw at his arm.

"Wait," I whisper to Oliver

"I can't do this."

Oliver guides me through the crowd of people, never breaking his stride.

"You're joking right?" he chuckles

"No Oliver, I've never played gold in my entire life, I don' even know the rules."

"It's pretty simple." Oliver whispers loading up two bags with clubs

"You try and sink the ball into the hole, as quickly as possible"

"I have no idea what I'm doing and I don't want to mess this up for you. I know how you people seem to take golf really seriously" I natter

Oliver's face softens and before I know what's happening, he leans down and gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek. I stare up in genuine surprise. We were standing by ourselves on the patio. No one's watching us are they?

"You're not going to mess anything up" he promises followed by a wink.

"Besides I can teach you how to swing."

I close my eyes with dread as Ray spots us and heads our way

"Fine" I mutter under my breath,

"But I better be allowed to drive the golf cart".

xxx


	7. Chapter 7 - It's All In The Hips

Chapter 7- It's all in the hips

Hello my beauties,

I hope you all had a beautiful weekend.

I don't know about you guys but I'm totally heartbroken after Wednesdays episode of Arrow. In the past I've never really classed myself as an avid Laurel Lance fan, but experiencing her death made me realize how fond I am of her and how crucial she's been to the show from the very start. Anyway it's safe to say I bawled my eyes out and with that I'd like to dedicate my next chapter the beautiful, intelligent, strong character that is Laurel Lance. Let's hope her death is some sort of decoy.

Enough of my ramblings, as always thank you for your continued support. You're all super amazing.

Enjoy guys & if you do be sure to leave some love..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As it turned out, I absolutely was not allowed to drive the golf cart. Nor was I allowed to hide discreetly behind Oliver as Ray insisted that I took the first swing.

Oliver did teach me how to swing, but I swear the entire experience left me more full of dread than before.

"You just grip it loosely along the ridges right here." He smiles, his body curved behind me, I feel myself overheating despite the cool breeze.

"Then twist from your hips and follow through."

I give it my best,

"Like this?"

His chest shakes as he chuckles silently behind me.

"Have you ever seen this done before Felicity?"

I twist my head with a glare.

"The only occasion I did pay attention to a golf club been swung was when someone was killed by one in the season finale of CSI",

Oliver laughs again and glances down at me.

"Well then, just think of the ball as a head. Can you do that?"

My voice grows more and more amused,

"Oh, I have someone's head in mind."

"Now twist from the hips and relax" he whispers

I try it again with about as much success as the first time and a moment later a pair of huge hands find themselves wound around my hips.

My breath is caught in my chest as Oliver gently guides me through the twisting gesture as he was previously trying to explain- his body mimicking the motion behind me.

I feel his forehead press down gently against my hair. There is a sudden stillness behind me and I realize in that moment that Oliver isn't breathing normally either.

Shivers run up my spine and whilst I feel like my heart is going to literally explode I scramble to come up with something- anything- to say to break this unbearable tension.

"This feels like more than just pretending" I mumble my eyes snapping shut.

 _That is not what I had in mind._

Oliver pulls away with hesitation and then mumbles a response

"Just give it another try".

I glance out nervously over the green. I swing giving it my all.

A loud 'WAHOO' from behind me distracts me from my concentration. I gaze out over the green after my ball, realizing how ridiculously close it's landed to the small flag.

"Oh my god, did you see that?" I screech.

Without stopping to think, Oliver scoops me up into his arms and spins me around in a circle.

"That was brilliant!"

"You're a good teacher" I giggle.

Our laughter slowly fades away as we stare into each other's eyes. I gush and glance away as his hands quickly loosen from around my hips.

He sets me gently on the ground and takes a small step back just as Ray comes around the corner, gazing across the lawn.

"Ray did you see that?" I cheer,

Ray uses his hands like a sun visor.

"Was that you Oliver?"

Oliver grins proudly and turns to face me.

"Actually, no. That was Felicity."

"Really?" Ray takes me by the arm and starts to lead me across the lawn to follow the shot.

"In that case, Felicity Smoak, you need to let me in on your secret."

"It's all in the hips", I boast.

Oliver and one of Ray's Hench men climb into the cart and speed past us over the green.

Ray and I walk together for a while longer in comfortable silence, before he turns to me speculatively.

"Did you see the article that came out this morning?"

There is a slight hitch in my step

"I did." I murmur

"It didn't paint your boyfriend in the best of lights."

"No" I admit with a sigh, "I guess it didn't."

We walk a few steps further when I pull us to a sudden stop.

"But you know, Oliver never claimed to be a saint."

Ray looks at me curiously.

"Go on",

My eyes flicker across the green as I try to think of how to phase it. In the end, I simply shake my head.

"I think any man who gives thousands of dollars each year to charity is worth consideration".

Ray nods, but his face is hard.

"Sentimentality isn't the greatest attribute when it comes to business."

"I have to disagree. We shouldn't be afraid of the full range of human emotions, even if some of them may seem too sweet. It makes your company human right? And that gives you an advantage".

He laughs and takes my arm again as we continue to walk.

"The four most important traits in a CEO are integrity, competency, accessibility and ambition. Oliver Is all of these. Now, you know that integratory is the most important trait of all right?"

"Yeah, I agree. It's the quality of been honest and fair".

"We both know that Oliver is honest. He comes from an honest hardworking family." Ray nods

"I couldn't agree more" I smile

"He's competent. Oliver has a good knowledge of his business. He can give you sound advice on any business transaction you put forward. Oliver is knowledgeable".

"Oliver is dedicated to his business, because he loves what he does and it means everything to him" I smile.

"The downside" Ray continues

"There's a downside?" I giggle,

"I don't like Oliver's womanizing ways. That's what bothers me."

I take in a deep breath

"He has me now Ray. I think Oliver was just lost for a while. When his father died, he turned to the love of his life. When that went wrong, he didn't take to the loss of her and his father very well. Bottom line is he lost it all. But he's learnt from his mistakes. He doesn't want to lose me. And he's going to work hard to be a better man. I think everyone deserves a second chance Ray don't you?"


	8. Chapter 8 - Big Belly Burger

Chapter 8 – Big Belly Burger

I had the day off work so I thought I'd do lots of writing

So here goes the next chapter, I'd just like to say a huge thank you for your reviews follows and favorites. You guys are amazing.

Enjoy and if you do be sure to leave a little love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"He wants to set up a meeting!" Oliver beams as the limo speeds away into the setting sun.

"I just can't believe it, a meeting to talk about going into business with Palmer Tech".

As I gaze out of the window, I can't help but smile to myself.

"That's amazing Oliver".

"I don't know what you said to him out there Felicity, but whatever it was, it worked!"

I twist my body around to face him.

"It wasn't me, it was all you. You're the one he's thinking of investing with."

For the second time today I find his hand resting on mine. When I glance up in surprise, I notice he's staring at me intently, his face both thoughtful and sincere.

"I'm serious Felicity; this means the world to me. Thank you."

I give him a soft smile.

"You're welcome".

He grins and his face lights up with genuine enthusiasm

"Well, the days not over yet. Where do you want to go? It can be anywhere you choose."

Then he quickly corrects himself realizing what he's just said,

"Or I could just take you home? Whatever you want, it's entirely up to you".

I think about it and realize that I don't want to go home yet either. Believe it or not despite the fact I'd spent the day at a golf course, I was actually having fun.

"Big belly burger?" I suggest

"Big Belly?" he repeats, trying to mask his amusement. He nods to John as the limo changes course.

"Hey Big Belly do the best ice cream in the entire world, true story".

x-x-x-x-x

We spend the rest of the evening eating ice cream, talking about everything and everything. No subject was off limits, no question was too invasive and no story was too ridiculous to tell.

"So that's when I found out my roommate was gay" Oliver concluded.

I snort with laughter into my chocolate ice cream,

"Oh I'm glad you think that's funny. I'd been walking around butt naked for a good year and a half in front of him".

I couldn't speak, I was literally laughing too hard.

Grinning in spite of himself, he pushes forward a spoon full of strawberry ice cream and stuffs it into my mouth,

"There I hope you choke".

When I finally come up for air, he's staring peacefully out of the window, lost in thought.

"Why is Ray Palmer such an important client to you?" I finally ask.

"I mean it's not like you need the money, so why go after him?"

Oliver stiffens up, and for a second I'm worried that I've over stepped some sort of invisible mark, but in the end he drops his head and taps his fingers on the table.

"Ray Palmer is successful" he says quietly

"The kind of guy everyone looks up to, he's generous, kind, a real hero to the people of Starling City. I want to be more like him Felicity and I figure if I'm associated with him that can only mean good things for me and the business right?"

My lips part in surprise, I can't think of anything to say immediately. I wish I hadn't brought it up and spoilt his good mood.

"It's my own fault," he says in that same soft monotone voice.

"I've slept with too many girls, partied too much and drank way too much. Hell I don't remember the majority of my twenties".

"But your changing Oliver and that's what's important. Everyone has a past, good or bad it's about what you do to change that in the future".

He shrugs innocently and smiles.

"Thank you Felicity for everything".

He's so close to me in that very moment I think he might kiss me.

"Was everything to your satisfaction?" a squeaky voice interrupts, belonging to the waitress.

Oliver moves back and nods his head.

"I should get you home" he whispers softly

"Yeah.. I should get home" I mumble.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Rays golf day was the last big event I and Oliver had until the gala in the Caribbean, so he and I didn't see each other for the next week and a half. We texted back and forth a few times,

Mostly just courtesy texts, asking if had my passport ready and if I was excited. That sort of thing.

I did however see a lot of his minions. Fancy-looking people in fancy looking suits buzzed in and out of my apartment like locusts, humming with activity and job lists in the days leading up to take off.

One woman took my measurements while another delivered new suitcases and offered me a spray tan. Some brought shoe boxes and asked weird questions like if I could windsurf or scuba dive.

By the time the last minion swept out of the living room the night before we were to depart, I sank into the sofa feeling like I'd maybe gotten a little bit in over my head.

"Are the minions gone yet?" Sara calls from the next room. She had been about as impressed with Oliver's entourage as I was.

"They're gone," I call back.

A second later, she joins me on the couch with two glasses of wine.

"You know, I understand the importance of this weekend for Oliver's company I really do. And I'd never claim to comprehend the logistics involved in two businesses going into a partnership."

"But?" Sara prompts

"But I do not understand what that has to do with me having a spray tan or new shoes".

She nods her head wisely

"I lost focus about the time one of them started lecturing me on the benefits of kale"

I giggle hysterically

"Sara in all seriousness though. What the hell am I doing here? I don't want to be responsible for all of this!",

She looks at me trying to hold back fits of laughter

"With great power comes great-"

"Sara don't you dare quote Spiderman to me, I'm been serious".

Sara scoots closer to me on the couch and pops her arm around my shoulder.

"Liss, you're going to be fine. Everything going on here, you're not responsible for any of it. Oliver asked you to come along for the ride and pretend to be his girlfriend. Drink some cocktails, make Ray Palmer laugh with your charm and whit" she winks.

"And just think, it's all going to be over in 48 hours. It's going to be a total breeze."

"Sure a breeze" I echo taking a sip of my wine.

"All I have to do is convince a resort full of the wealthiest people in the word that I'm supposed to be there. That I'm a mover and shaker, just like them".

Sara considered this for a moment and a huge grin appeared on her face

"Try not to talk too much".

I laugh and smack her with a pillow. She chuckled and dodged, but her eyes grew thoughtful as they landed on my empty unused luggage.

"Did I tell you he's flying us there on his own little plane? How crazy is that?"

"Wow, no you didn't" Sara's eyes grow wide

"Can't exactly road trip to the islands, can you? But it's a private jet won't that make the whole experience better?" Sara whispers

"No the thought of been trapped in a confined space for all those hours alone with Oliver Queen makes me queasy" I shudder.

"Hey I can think of plenty of girls who'd be more than happy to trade places" Sara grins.

x-x-x-x-x

If you enjoyed please leave a little love.. x


	9. Chapter 9 - Private Jets & Vodka

Chapter 9 – Private Jets & Vodka

Yup it's midnight and I have to be up for work at 6am tomorrow morning but instead of sleeping I'm writing the next chapter for you guys

It would be lovely to wake up to some reviews/feedback – hint hint ;)

& as always thank you so much for your amazing support

G'd night folks, xxx

x-x-x-x-x-x

My taxi pulls up and before I can even comprehend what's happening, my bags are been pulled from the trunk and I'm been whisked onto the tarmac runway. I'm under siege.

"Miss Smoak did you remember your passport?"

"Miss Smoak did you get a chance to take a look at the itinerary we sent over?"

"Miss Smoak do you have any allergies?"

I rotate around, mumbling confused half formed answers, when suddenly I see Oliver walking forwards towards me from behind the plane. My face breaks into a huge smile and I realize, with a sigh of relief, that I'm actually really excited to see him.

The second he sees me smile, his face brightens with a huge cheesy grin. It's obvious he's just as nervous as I am.

"Felicity, looking very lovely" he nods

"Thank you" I slur whilst staring into his big blue eyes. "Damn your eyes are gorgeous, I could so toootallly get lost in them" I giggle.

"Thank you" he grins.

"You are be-au-t-i-ful. I can see why you have your choice of women"

His face changes in an instant.

"This isn't like you Felicity, are you drunk?".

I drop my voice low

"Um, maybe a little, not a lot, just a little. But it's better this way right?"

"Why" Oliver smiles cocking his head to one side

"You see, I've been suuuupeeer nervous about been stuck on a plane with you for all those hours. I almost didn't come but then I realized I didn't want to disappoint you so I had to get my ass in Caribbean mode. I hope you're not mad at me."

"I'm not mad; it's actually pretty funny seeing you drunk".

"Mr Queen," the pilot interrupts.

Oliver puts his arm around my shoulders as I sway slightly, holding me up right.

"We're ready for take-off when you are" the pilot says

"Thank you Harry." Oliver leads me towards a tiny ramp away from the flight crew, fighting to keep straight face all the while.

Once we were relatively alone, he takes me gently by the hand and pulls me closer.

"You should have told me you were afraid of doing this".

"What good would that have done?" I giggle,

I dart my eyes around to make sure no one's watching and open my purse between us so Oliver can peek inside. In there I've stashed around 12 vodka miniatures courtesy of Sara Lance.

"Felicity!" His eyes widen in disbelief.

"How many have you already had?"

"Just five" I whisper, "and keep your voice down I don't want to get them confiscated".

"Felicity I own this plane, nothing's going to get confiscated, you can bring whatever the hell you want on here within reason."

x-x-x-x-x-x

All I knew about private planes was what I'd learned from various movies, but I'd like to think that between my natural smarts and the pint of vodka in my stomach, I played it pretty cool.

When the stewardess came round and asked me if I'd like a glass of champagne, I politely declined. She disappeared soon after and I never saw her again.

A few minutes after Oliver came on board, we strapped ourselves to the chairs and the plane shot off into the sky.

No going back now.

"You're stuck with me now Oliver Queen" I giggle.

He looks right at me with those gorgeous blue eyes

"I like been stuck with you, your different to any other girl I've met".

"Gotta love the girl that gets drunk to make it through a flight with you",

"It only adds to your charm" he chuckles.

"Here" he mumbles rummaging around the back of a seat

"Take this water".

I sip it silently and cast a wary glance out of the window. The towering skyscrapers of Starling City are quickly vanishing beneath a fine layer of clouds.

When I glance back over, I see Oliver watching me with a little smile.

The rest of the flight passes surprisingly quickly. I even manage to fall to sleep, probably the vodka at work. Oliver and I mostly keep to ourselves, occasionally spouting off a one liner and grinning over the tops of our magazines.

Before I know it the plane is landing and it's time to get it off.

x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time we get to the hotel, I'm exhausted – I was exhausted. That is until I set eyes on the hotel.

"Oh my freaking god" I actually pause outside the resort for a moment to take it all in.

"This is actually incredible".

It was exactly the same kind of 'strung together water bungalows' that I'd seen and envied on the covers of millions of travel magazines. The kind of place that celebrities went on vacation and I kind of accepted that I'd never get the chance to visit.

The air is moist with the smell of flowers and sea salt. Each of the huts are nested alongside sparkling turquoise water in a bed of white sand.

It's stunning, beyond breathtaking. Complete and utter paradise,

I take off my shoes immediately and dig my toes into the sand, smiling as the warm breeze sweeps through my hair.

A sudden kiss on the back of my heads makes me jump but by the time I turn Oliver has already pulled away.

"I'll go get us checked in".

I look around the island; the beach is almost empty apart from the odd couple walking hand in hand. It gets me to thinking that could be me and Oliver in a couple of hours' time.

"Felicity?"

I turn to see Oliver biting his lip with a nervous frown. The sight made me nervous for a second-

"What's wrong?"

"There was a little mix-up with the room".

Ten minutes later, the two of us are standing in front of a king sized bed. A huge heart of exotic flowers in the middle of it and a bottle of champagne

Shit.


	10. Chapter 10 - Honeymooning

Chapter 10- Honeymooning

Hi my beauties

Your comments and feedback on the last chapter was super amazing. They made me crazy happy.

I've spent my night eating choclate and writing this chapter for you guys,

I hope you enjoy and if you do be sure to leave some love

I love writing this story..

x-x-x-x-x-x

"It seems they thought we were.. Honeymooning"

Oliver seems to be having trouble getting the words out, which I find highly amusing.

"Needless to say, there booked up for the event- no other cottages are available".

I look from Oliver to the rose petal heart and say nothing.

"I know, I know" he holds up his hands quickly. "It's completely unacceptable. I'll tell them that someone will just have to be moved, or combined".

I hold up my hand to shut Oliver up for a moment

"As long as you don't snore, we'll be fine."

My arms cross over my chest, and I stare at the bed in a resigned sort of way.

"It's not like I didn't think you were going to do this".

Oliver now looks appalled

"Felicity, I swear I didn't –"

I can't help but burst into a fit of giggles and he throws up his hands in exasperation.

"Why did you do that to me?" he demands,

"Winding you up is one of the only perks I'm getting out of this relationship." I grin mischievously.

He shoots me a seductive look.

"We've got this crazy chemistry, how the hell are we going to share a bed?"

I roll my eyes and giggle at Oliver's sarcasm,

"This cottage has one bed, not one room. I'll sleep on the couch in there."

There is a meaningful pause after which Oliver rolls his eyes obediently.

"As I'm the man, why don't I take the couch?"

"How chivalrous" I say cheerfully, pressing my hand up against my heart.

"But I did make you endure a drunken plane ride, if anyone deserves the couch, it's me".

"I'm making you be my girlfriend. Please let me take the couch" Oliver smiles.

"I kind of like being your fake girlfriend."

"Felicity Smoak are you still drunk?" he chuckles

"I love the limos, the private plane, spending time with you".

He peers at me intently

"Can you say the last part over again?"

"Spending time with you, I've really enjoyed spending time with you and getting to know you".

He takes me by surprise wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him.

"Thanks Felicity that means a lot, I've really enjoyed getting to know you too".

I pull away blushing and busy myself by unzipping my suitcase.

"So believe it or not, I did look at the itinerary before my vodka episode. And it said for today we had a dinner cruise I believe?"

Oliver's busy pulling shirts and shorts from his own suitcase.

"I thought the sunset boat ride might be nice, very couple-y you know."

"It is indeed. Somebody's been on google I see" I congratulate

"So what do I wear for this sunset cruise?"

"I don't know" he teases "why don't you surprise me?".

But as he heads out of the living room he glances back with a wink.

"I stocked up your closet by the way."

I shut the door behind him and turn with great trepidation towards the little bamboo doors of the dresser. The moment of truth - his people had been fitting and measuring me all week. What had they come up with?

As it turned out.. not much. Wrong choice of words. There were lots of clothes, just not much clothing, all skimpy little numbers.

At least fifty designer bikinis, sheer cover ups and teeny tiny black dresses stared back at me. I'm pretty overwhelmed by the concoction of colours, gemstones, lace corseting- you name it, it's in my dresser. And let's not even go there with the number of shoes.

A soft knock on the door makes me jump a little, and I spin around to attention as Oliver pokes in head inside.

"You find everything to your liking?"

I realize I'm holding a skimpy black bikini in my hand and quickly hide it behind my back.

"Yeah, this will be great. Especially for the whole _two days_ that we're here".

Oliver grins innocently and shrugs his muscular shoulders.

"I didn't know what you'd like; I know you have a specific taste so I bought all kinds of things".

I nod gratefully.

"Well, I'm off to the boat to get some things ready". He cocks his head to point the direction,

"It's the white one at the end of our pier, I'll meet you there?"

"Yeah just give me like twenty minutes" I nod.

"Take your time Felicity. There's no rush", "Oh and I liked the one you were holding by the way", he flashes one last grin before leaving.

My cheeks are burning crimson, and I lock the door quickly behind him, listening to him chuckle to himself as he heads outside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When I step out onto the pier, there's no part of me that doesn't shimmer in the last rays of the tropical sun. From my metallic shoes to the bronze eye shadow dusting around my eyes to the gold and crimson matted lace that snaked down my body before making itself scarce somewhere around my thighs.

I'd pulled my blonde curls to one side so they swept gently over my shoulder blade and while I'd used very little powder or foundation, I went for a dark rose stain for my lips. All in all, I was pretty pleased with the effect.

We'd just have to see what Oliver thought about my choice. I reach for my small camera from my purse and take a few beautiful shots of the water. It's truly mesmerizing.

My skin starts tingling with excited energy as I make my way down the wooden planks to the boat waiting at the end of the dock. Where the hell did these butterflies come from?

Was I really that excited to show off a freaking dress?

My pace slows for a moment as I acknowledged that wasn't it. I was excited to show off for Oliver. Sure he was an obnoxious Moghul with an image problem and an addiction to women.. but there were other things about him a swell.

The way his eyes got distant when he talked about his family, the way he gave both thoughtfully and thoughtlessly all at the same time, the way I feel when he touches me.

Get it together Liss.

I shake my head and straighten my dress as I pause outside the boat.

Then, with those same butterflies rocketing around in my stomach, I lift my hand to knock.

The door opens before I can even touch it. Oliver had been facing the other way, he turns towards me with a wide smile as he gestures me inside.

"Felicity, you remember Ray Palmer?".


	11. Chapter 11 - Pretending

Chapter 11 – Pretending

Hi my lovelies..

So I thought I'd treat you guys because you left me so many lovely reviews over the weekend. I've spent two days writing you all an extra-long chapter, it's took me many failed attempts and rewrites but here goes, I hope it doesn't disappoint!

I hope you all had a beautiful weekend..

Enjoy

And if you do be sure to leave some love, it's what inspires me to keep on writing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I feel empty, cold. I can't explain it. I couldn't tell you where it came from. But it crept up my fingers and settled down in the hollow of my stomach for the entire night. The dinner cruise was beautiful of course, filled with the routine extravagance I'd come to expect.

Ray brought his right hand man along- which I suppose was a good sign- and although the business transaction was never directly addressed, just discreetly danced around, I got the feeling that things were on the right track.

On that note, I did my part. Earned my pay check. I tucked away those feelings of finality and detachment and said the right things, did all the right things. Smiled at all the right things. It was like I was reading from a script. Playing the role of a life time with Oscar-winning precision.

While I kept up my end of the charade like a pro, Oliver seemed increasingly uneasy all throughout the meal. His eyes kept flickering to me like he wished that we were alone, as if there were things he wanted to say. By the time dessert was served, I found that I no longer cared.

"That was absolutely wonderful".

I squeeze Ray in a tight embrace as I stand up to leave.

"Thank you so much again for inviting us."

"The pleasure was all mine. I'm going back to Spain for a few weeks, but I'll be back in Starling at the start of the New Year. I hope to see you then?"

I smile sweetly.

"I'd love to".

Oliver's gaze flickers again to mine, but he remains silent.

"Now if you'll excuse me, gentlemen," I mumble. I suddenly can't stand to be in the room a second longer,

"I'm going to go sleep off that harrowing plane ride".

Ray and his associate just smile politely, but Oliver turns to me with mild alarm; a kind of muted panic shone deep in his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a while Felicity?"

It sounds like a plea.

"I could have the porters bring up some coffee".

I pat his arm dismissively like a girlfriend would.

"No, I'm fine. You boys get to it. I'm sure you have a lot to discuss".

With a parting wave, I slip off the boat and head back down the pier, a single thought occupying every corner of my mind. I could not wait to take of this dress.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Oliver took me for a ride on his yacht. The sun glittered on the turquoise water, and the sky was the prettiest shade of blue. Of course, I took more pictures. I looked for a dolphin but I didn't see any. My mom begged me to bring back a picture of a dolphin for her.

We pull up next to one of the gorgeous islands. Oliver's wearing plain black swim trunks. Something fitted and designer that gave me my first view of the tantalizing muscular contours running down his chest. I had gone for a simple look as well. A red bikini, it hugged what little curves I had but still covered a good deal more than some of the flashier options in my closet.

The captain walks over to us.

"We've got company, but I know another place where we can go and have some peace" he smiles.

I look at the boat next to us. Looks like the paparazzi have found us.

"I don't want to leave," I whisper

"The beach looks gorgeous. I've always wanted to walk on sugar-white sand".

"But they'll hound us" Oliver says.

"And I know a much more secluded spot".

"Hey, we want the publicity. I mean, Isn't that what you're paying me for? To convince everyone that I'm your girlfriend, so why don't you let me do my job?"

I look up at the captain,

"If it's ok with you, we would like to stay here. Is it possible to blast the music? We're going to have a party!"

The captain tips his hat and smiles,

"Sure I can do that."

The captain and Oliver are good friends so Oliver had of course filled him in on our fake relationship. He was one of the few people we could talk freely in front of. Oliver smiles as I lead him out to the middle of the deck.

"Ready to bust out some dance moves for the paps, I warn you I have two left feet".

The party music starts to play, and Oliver swirls me around. We both let loose and really get into it. I can't stop dancing as he dips me, my hair touching the ground. We dance around goofily for a good thirty minutes. I enjoy every minute of it, all while soaking up the sun.

Afterwards I can't help but smile at him,

"Wanna swim to shore?"

The wind blows through his blonde hair as he contemplates his decision. He looks so sexy in the Ray Ban aviators he's wearing.

"Sure!"

"Besides, you need to flaunt that insanely impressive body of yours" I mumble under my breath.

I reach for his hand, and we climb over the side and dive into the crystal clear water.

He grins as I smile. My arms cut through the clear water as we swim to shore. The cameras are still rolling, so I act as though I'm having the time of my life. And actually, I am. We're frolicking and playing on the beach together, running up and down the shoreline.

I've never felt sand so soft between my toes. He swings me round while I laugh. When a wave comes, we both fall. I thought this was the perfect opportunity to up the ante. I reach for him as he hovers over me, and pull him close. To my surprise his lips crash down onto mine. My body trembles from his touch, and the way he looks into my eyes, it's completely mind blowing.

The paparazzi come to shore and pry on our amazing movie like beach kiss. I think they're enjoying it too, they can't stop taking pictures.

When they leave I can finally breathe, I smile at Oliver.

"They're gone," he says.

"Think they bought it?" I ask.

"Hell, I think I bought it!" he laughs.

When we get back on the boat, Oliver wraps his arms around me and pulls me to the other side of the boat.

"Look Felicity" he smiles.

A pod of energetic dolphins weave in and out of the waves.

"Dolphins" I shout grabbing hold of my camera and snapping a few shots. I'm jumping up and down like a kid, this experience is truly magical. My mom is going to be over the moon.

We enjoyed the rest of the day, and I was the perfect fake girlfriend. Back in town, I doted on his every need and whim. I held his hand and gazed into his eyes. We laughed and told stories over lunch. We had drinks in this great bar with tropical music. He took me shopping and I never smiled so much.

We went back and had a romantic dinner on the beach. Lots of cameras were there too. But I looked into Oliver's eyes like a woman hopelessly in love. I was fooling everyone, maybe even myself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, we relaxed in our hotel room and watched a little TV. After Oliver received a phone call, he turned to another channel.

"What's up?" I say panicking a little.

"Got a phone call from my publicist, we're been featured on that gossip show StarlingBizz."

"Us? No way!"

"Yep."

We keep watching until our story features. One of the guys kicks his feet up on the desk.

"Yeah I saw some juicy action in paradise. Barely flew back in time for this show".

The others laugh.

"Well, it appears our billionaire, Oliver Queen, is in love. We captured him making out with some chick in St. Thomas".

The girl on the show laughs in response.

"She's a little tropical side action?"

"Nah, I don't think so. He seemed like he was genuinely in love. You should've seen the two of them together. It looked like the real deal."

"It won't last. It never does."

"I don't know. They looked really cute together, and he seemed smitten."

"So did Cupid shoot him with an arrow or something?"

"I think so. The dude is seriously in love."

"Well, maybe he's finally growing up."

"The two showed off some killer dance moves aboard a luxury yacht."

"So we heard you got some pictures of them making out on the beach," the girl dotes.

"Yep."

They flash the pictures of us, and I blush desperately.

"These two definitely have the hots for one another."

The scene went to a commercial and Oliver turns off the television. He then brings me a drink.

"They bought it hook, line and sinker" he grins.

I sip my wine.

"See? I'm a very good actress."

He sits next to me on the couch and takes hold of my hand.

"Was that all really acting?"

"I told you I was going to give you an Oscar worthy performance. Looks like I did just that. Did I earn my paycheck?"

"Man that kiss. It was amazing. You really got into character," he smiles.

"And so did you."

"When a pretty girl mauls me on the beach, I just go with it."

I can't help but giggle,

"It's called acting. I've got high standards I've watched the notebook way too many times."

"So do you believe in love at first sight?" he asks.

"I'm not even sure if I believe in love anymore" I mumble taking another huge sip of my wine.

He raises his brow.

"Why not?"

"I thought I found love once, and it slapped me in the face. I know I need to me more careful the next time around."

"I hear you. That's why I won't risk my heart again. I, too, was slapped in the face by love. It's not so fun."

I swallow past the lump in my throat

"No, it's not."

"So I just keep dating light and fun." He smiles.

"Me too" I mumble.

He holds up his glass.

"To a wonderful weekend",

We clank glasses and say cheers.

"You can sleep in the bed with me," I whisper catching myself off guard.

His eyes twinkle at the offer.

"That's a very tempting offer Felicity. But I don't think I could keep my hands to myself. It's best that I sleep on the couch."

He softly kisses my forehead and says good night.

"Oliver," I whisper

"Yes".

"There's nobody here. You don't have to keep the charade up."

He kisses my hand gently.

"But maybe I want to".

Our eyes lock and I touch his face.

"What's going on between us?" I ask.

"I'm not sure myself. We'll have to see where it takes us."

"I'm not ready for this" I mumble.

"And neither am I. But who are we to stop fate?"

"I should be running from you. You're too dangerous for my heart. And I assure you; I won't let anyone shatter it into a million pieces ever again."

"If I were just some player like they claim, I'd be taking you to bed this very second. But I'm not. Maybe that should tell you something about my character. Maybe you should give me a chance instead of listening to all of the gossip."

"It's best to keep this a business arrangement," I say softly trying to convince myself.

"You'll get what you want, and I'll get what I want.

He gazes deeply into my eyes.

"But I'm not truly getting what I want."

"You can't do girlfriends" I mumble.

"So it's best I stick to hiring them?"

"There are no ties with fake ones".

He laughs in response.

"Guess so. I had a great time with my fake girlfriend today. It gave me a taste of what life would be like if I ever had a real one. And I really liked it."

I grin stupidly.

"Then instead of pretending to turn your life around just to win a client, maybe you should really do it? Food for thought."

"Your right. Goodnight Felicity".

"Goodnight."

He smiles, and then walks off to the other room to make his bed on the couch.

Shit just got complicated.

x-x-x-x-x

Did you enjoy? Please leave some feedback.


	12. Chapter 12 - Waves

Chapter 12 – Waves

Hello my beauties,

Here goes the next chapter which I've loved writing.

Thank you for your amazing support and reviews. You guys make my day.

I hope you all enjoy chapter 12 and if you do, be sure to leave some love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Oliver is gone when I wake up the dusk of morning, no doubt off on another business meeting or charming some other future investor. My itinerary for the day is basically nonexistent. It has been recommended that I make an effort to get at least a partial tan, but even on one of the most beautiful beaches in the world I find myself climbing up onto a rocking chair on the veranda and over thinking my life in general.

I'm sat here alone, with my head dropped into my hands. Silent sobs shaking my body, hugging a pillow to my chest, rocking back and forth as the tears fall. If asked, I couldn't even tell you why exactly I was crying. I was on a dream vacation, for fucks sake. I should be out enjoying it. Especially because after tomorrow, it would be all over. And I think that was why I was crying.

The thought of going back to reality and hardly seeing Oliver kind of hurt. Maybe I was falling for him. It was those damn kisses. I felt something. He didn't.

A soft knocking on the open door let me know Oliver was back. I drop the pillow and hastily wipe my face, but he's already standing on the porch, kneeling on the ground beside the rocking chair and rubbing calming circles into my back.

"What's wrong?" he asks anxiously,

"Did something happen?"

I shake my head, unable to catch my breath to speak. I just sit biting my lip and trying to get a hold of myself.

The longer I was quiet, the more Oliver seemed to come undone.

"Lissy please. Please tell me what's wrong."

He strokes back my hair, those ocean blue eyes searching mine.

"I'll fix it", he blurts before he can stop himself.

I give him a watery smile.

"That's the first time you've ever called me Lissy."

A faint blush tints the tops of his cheeks, and he drops his gaze to the chair.

"I didn't think I had the right to," he confesses softly.

"I thought it was a name reserved for your friends."

"And we're not friends?"

Two more tears slip down my cheeks but Oliver wipes them away with his fingers, placing his hands on both sides of my face.

"I'd like to think we are." He leans down hopefully and catches my eye.

"You're my friend. I'm not sure how you feel about me-"he smiles

A broken smile escapes my lips, and he leans back on his heels, looking pleased.

"There's that smile."

He waits patiently for another moment or two while I catch my breath and get myself together. Once I finally feel like I'm in control, I put on my best 'normal face'

"So how did the meeting go last night? Did Ray say anything else about the merger?"

"That's not—"

A very strange expression flits across his face. His eyes tightening around the edges, it was as if he was seeing me for the very first time. His lips part, but instead of answering my question, he drops his head, letting his hair spill across his forehead. When he finally does speak, his voice is soft and low.

"Please tell me what's the matter?"

But this is one problem my darling billionaire boyfriend can't fix.

I flash a tight smile, and shake my head.

He finally understands the subject is closed, but unwilling to leave me alone, he tries a different tack.

"Come to the beach with me?"

I glance around in surprise.

"Now?"

The beach is dark. Only the light of the full dusk moon reflected off the top of the waves, leaving the sand bathed in shadow.

He smiles and holds out his hand.

"If you like?"

For a second, I consider his offer. Then I lace my fingers through his open arms. I would like. In fact, I would like that very much.

We went to the beach a few minutes later.

"Is it cold?" I ask hesitantly, perching on the water's edge.

Oliver's already waded in up to his stomach. When he hears me speak, he turns around and gives me a breathtaking smile. The moon lights up his hair and eyes.

"It's warmer than you think", he offers me his hand.

"Come on".

He was right. At first I just dip in my ankle, but the water is as warm as bath, and I'm quick to scamper in.

Oliver laughs and whirls around.

"Are you afraid to get wet?"

I answer him with a resounding wall of water, it strikes him squarely in the face, and he stumbles back a step coughing and blinking salt water from his eyes.

"You little –"

The next second, he's chagrining through the waves. I scream and dive for cover, but I'm not fast enough. I may have perfected the art of splashing but Oliver had over a foot on me and strong muscular arms. It's not long before the two of us are dripping from head to toe.

We laugh ourselves out of the water and then stand together awkwardly on the deserted beach. There isn't a soul in sight.

No one around for us to keep up this charade. It's just him and me, and all these unanswered questions.

After a few minutes, he clears his throat uncomfortably.

"Listen, Felicity, there's something you should know. After you left the boat last night, i—"

"Look out!"

I leap automatically backwards as a huge wave barrels towards us, landing me squarely in Oliver's arms. He covers me protectively as water rains down over our heads, digging his feet into the sand.

When it's finished we stay still, panting and blinking the water from our eyes.

"Sorry" I gasp as I peer up at him.

"I didn't—"

He kisses me.

There's no one else around. No one watching but us.

I kiss him back.

Oh yes.. I had undoubtedly, most definitely, gotten in over my head…

If you enjoyed please leave me a little love? ;-)


	13. Chapter 13 - The Proposition

Chapter 13 - The Proposition

Guys,

I'm super excited about this chapter and i can't wait to share it with you.

It's taken me days to write and i have to admit i've been a little scatty with spelling so i apologize in advance

I really hope you all enjoy and if you do be sure to leave some love..

Oh and as always thank you so much for your amazing support. You guys rock my world

x-x-x-x-x-x

I'd slept all night without waking up even once, which was a pretty unusual occurrence for me.

Pulling on my complimentary bathrobe, I tiptoed down the hall and peeked into the living room. The couch was already neatly made up, and there was a note on the pillow.

 _Gone to pick something up in town._

 _Breakfast is on the table._

 _Gala starts at thee._

 _I've been smiling all morning long. I can't stop thinking about you, or our kiss._

My face is taken over by a goofy smile. Was he really thinking about me? Or was this all part of the act? I glance over to the table to where there's a plate of fruit and breakfast patisseries laid out next to some fruit juice.

Hidden away behind the morning newspaper is a box of coco pops. I grin as I crinkle at the bag, feeling slightly relieved that Oliver isn't here. After what happened yesterday on the beach, I had no idea what I would even say to him.

It was just a kiss right? It never went any further. We never let it get any further. It was just a kiss.

Except, to me it was much more.

I grab my box of coco pops and head back into my bedroom, shoving the question to the back of my jumbled mind. I didn't know the answer. All I did know was that the gala was only a few hours away, and I had a job to do. Pretend to be Oliver Queen's girlfriend.

As I enter into the bedroom, I notice a garment bag hanging from the dresser door. A paper tag strung from the front said my name.

Of course, I'd almost forgotten. Ever since Oliver and I first struck up this crazy deal, his staff had been working day and night on a hand crafted, couture gown for the occasion.

They'd taken a million measurements and shown me a million different sketches but I was genuinely clueless on what they'd actually decided on in the end. After all it wasn't as though my opinion actually mattered.

I whisked off into the bathroom; I had just over three hours to get myself ready. And in this world of upper class and formalities, that meant I was already behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A soft knock at the door makes my heart stop for a moment; I stare up anxiously from the mirror.

My hair is piled gracefully on the top of my head held in place with a sparkling Swarovski clasp. My make-up is carefully applied but minimal, I'd gone for a nude lipstick that was Sara's favorite.

"Come in", I call nervously.

Oliver pokes his head in and freezes awkwardly in the doorway.

"Are you decent?"

I pull my bathrobe tighter around my shaking body, suddenly self-conscious.

"Yeah come on in Oliver."

He slips inside and shuts the door carefully behind himself. Even though the gala is still an hour off, he's already dressed in a super suave fitted tuxedo. It hugged him in all the right places and gave him that intimidating presence that he seemed so fond off.

I spotted the diamond cuff-links and couldn't help but shake my head.

"What" he giggles nervously.

"Do I have something on my—"

"No you're just.. You look fine" I smile nervously.

I then notice the small parcel in his hands.

"What's that?"

"What? Oh." He glances down at it, and then crosses over to me at the dressing table.

"It's for you Lissy, it's to go with your dress."

He pushes it into my hands and I open it with trembling fingers.

I rip off the tape quickly, and when I lift the lid from the box, I gasp.

My eyes widen as a thousand beautiful, unique, amazing, mesmerizing diamonds twinkle up at me. I lift it from the box, a necklace fit for a queen.

My face is now drip white as I watch Oliver fasten it around my neck,

"It's gorgeous!" I finally mumble as I stare at my reflection in the mirror.

"Thank you! Oh my god Oliver this is too much!"

"I take it you like it?" he smiles,

"I love it!"

I almost don't recognize the girl staring back at me. Long gone is the geeky girl in librarian attire, she had been replaced with a completely different person. This girl was something brand new.

"I can't accept this" I stammer.

"Keep it, please."

"It'll give you something to remember me by."

He leaves before I can even respond. Leaving me standing alone with thousands of dollars hung around my neck. I had to stay strong and hold back the tears, I know what Oliver's about .He's a man no women can tame.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I hear the gala starting before I'm even out of the bungalow. Oliver's meeting me there, so I take one final look at myself in the mirror before heading out alone.

The path to the ballroom is paved with beautiful women in beautiful ball gowns. I follow along behind the scent of overpriced cologne until I'm stood at the top of the grand staircase.

I'm in a real life fairytale and for the first time in my life I feel like I belong.

Every eye in the room seems to meet me as I walk down the stairs.

The dress Oliver's minions had made for me was emerald green. It was a simple design compared to some of the other dresses here tonight. But it was the understatement of it that made it stand out. It wound around my body like a second skin.

The diamonds around my neck lit the entire room.

"Fe-li-ci-ty"

The second my feet touch the ground, I see Oliver pushing through the crowd, smiling until he finally gets to me.

"Who do you think you are? Trying to upstage me at my own party?" He chuckles.

"We could always switch outfits if you like?"

"Not a chance Felicity" he chuckles.

I giggle as I slip my hand through his arm and we turn to face the crowd.

The eyes of every person in the room are upon us. A lady appears out of nowhere handing Oliver a mircrophone which he holds to his lips with a huge grin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to my humble little gathering."

Humble? Only Oliver Queen would think of this as humble.

"My special thanks to those of you whose donations made this evening possible."

The majority of the crowd raise there glasses in Oliver's direction.

"So without further ado, let the festivities begin!"

A bottle of champagne pops open and the party begins.

He takes hold of my hand and guides me though crowd after crowd. Well over a thousand people, every kind of billionaire you could imagine, had all somehow squeezed into this one little ballroom. And everyone seemed to want to shake Oliver's hand and of course meet the women who'd tamed him.

In the course of just two hours I think I'd shook the hand and kissed the cheeks of enough borderline celebrities to start my own army.

It was mind-numbingly boring.

I did my best to keep a smile plastered across my face as we swept around the room, putting on a show? But was it a show? I wasn't sure that either of us knew anymore.

The only think that I was sure of was that in this moment, in this room of people, with our fingers intertwined he meant everything to me.

And tomorrow, it would be all gone. All over.

We posed strategically for pictures and snuggled in to each other every time we passed someone powerful.

"What do you say?" I whisper into Oliver's ear as we finally leave the last group of people,

"Are you ready to leave?"

He nods his head.

"Definitely, I just have a final announcement I need to make first".

I nod my head obediently.

Before I could say anything more Oliver was stood on the stage. The band stopped playing at once, I didn't have a clue what was going on.

"I'm sorry for the interruption" he says.

"I just couldn't leave without making a final announcement. As most of you know, I'm here tonight with a person who means the world to me. A person who's new to my life, but has allowed me to see things through a different perspective"

I was froze in the moment as his hand prompted me through the crowd.

"Felicity would you please join me on the stage"

I smiled nervously as everyone clapped and cheered me on.

I felt myself walking towards the stage slowly, keeping my eyes fixated on Oliver the whole time.

What the hell was going on.

I stare up nervously into his big blue eyes.

Before I know it Oliver's sinking down on to one knee, reaching around in his pocket.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper.

He stares deeply into my eyes completely ignoring me.

"Felicity, you know me better than anyone else in the world and you still manage to love me. You are my best friend and the light of my life. You stole my heart from the day you stumbled into my office and I want to keep you in it forever".

Numb with disbelief I just continue to stare at him.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you marry me?"

He slides the diamond ring on to my finger.

Oh that son of a bitch..


	14. Chapter 14- The Hardest Of Goodbyes

Chapter 14- The Hardest Of Goodbyes

Ok so you guys better love me for this.

I've spent my day off work writing this chapter for you guys. I must have re written it at least fifty times and I feel as though my fingers are about to drop off.

But I got such an amazing reaction from the last chapter; I thought I'd treat you guys. After all what my followers want, my followers get!

So here goes the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. It would be really nice to wake up to lots of reviews too seen as I've put so much effort into writing this chapter on my day off. (Hint, hint ;) )

Thank you for your continued support guys & happy reading.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Here Oliver is, promising me internal love in a room full of people. He's on one knee asking me to marry him. If I didn't know any better, I would've fallen for it myself.

The collective gasps and shockwaves cascade around the room as I'm standing here, stuck on the stage, feeling like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.

All I'm able to focus on is the series of micro- expressions on Oliver's face as I stare at him hard. How dare he do a public proposal without going over it with me first? I mean proposing to me? I said I would be his fake girlfriend. We never agreed that I would be his fake fiancée.

But being the professional I am, I act shocked. Okay, I was shocked, so that didn't take a whole lot of acting. I gaze down into his eyes and muster up all the raw emotion I can as a tear slips down my cheek. Yeah, I told him I'd bring home an Oscar.

"Oh Oliver" I breathe out harvesting my anger.

He gazes deeply into my eyes.

"Yes" I squeal.

"Of course I'll marry you, I'd love to! The answer is yes!"

He slides the sparkler on my finger and I stare down in genuine awe.

Wow! It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my entire life.

"It's so sweet you'd do this here" I mumble with gritted teeth.

"I love you Felicity, I'd do anything for you."

I play the part of the happy future bride as he lowers his lips onto mine. The entire room explodes with claps and cheers. Flashing bulbs snapping all around us making me feel dizzy.

We toast and play the part perfectly as I smile like I'm the happiest women on the planet. Countless people congratulate us. I say thank you and paste on the biggest smile. When the attention finally dies down I make my way to the door.

"Felicity," Oliver says chasing after me.

"I can explain –"

"Is there somewhere private where we can talk?" I ask.

Never in my entire life have I been caught so off guard. Not ever.

He takes me into a private, secluded room and closes the door.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I screech losing control of my emotions.

"Please," he holds up his hands. "I can.. I can fix this if you let me."

"You have done quite enough Oliver.2"

I keep turning to the door, keep turning to leave, but every time I put my hand on the knob to open it, I end up turning back with more things to say.

"I mean what did you think was going to happen Oliver?"

He runs his hands up helplessly though his hair.

"I didn't know what I thought would happen," he finally admits.

"Ray Palmer was having doubts. So I upped the ante. I figured a public engagement would convince him for sure.. I thought it would buy me time to—"

"You can throw surprises like that at me and expect me to just go with it."

My voice is abruptly low and soft.

"I don't like been caught off guard like that. We should've talked about it. Because a proposal wasn't in the deal. Am I supposed to just go along with this? Do I lie to my family and friends too? I can't let them be happy for me and fake happiness in my own life. That's not fair Oliver. I can handle been your fake girlfriend, but not your fake fiancée. You so crossed the line."

"No, this wasn't fair to you, and I apologize for that. It was an on the spot decision."

"You said all I had to do was give you the girlfriend experience in public. And I did that. I even went above the call of duty and kissed you. Not once did you mention putting a ring on my finger Oliver."

"You can have the ring Felicity."

"Bonus pay for saying yes?"

"Yes you know I will pay you for your valuable time and any upset I've caused in your life. I'll pay you anything you want."

"This isn't about money anymore Oliver. I don't want your fucking money."

"I wish I could take it all back Felicity, I wasn't thinking clearly. I was caught up in the moment."

"By the end of the week everyone will have forgotten all about us."

Tears well up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall.

"Are you ok?" he asks stupidly.

I'm far from ok.

"Felicity, you'll be able to get back to your normal life soon. This was all fake. It wasn't real. It was acting. And yes, I shouldn't have crossed the line without talking with you first, but it felt right. I figured you could handle it."

"I didn't have much choice."

"Just one last question. Was it all fake?" I ask.

"Yes of course it was."

"We kissed? Was that fake too?"

"You said you were going to put on an Oscar worthy performance and you did that. My publicist is already raving about the good things people are saying about me. Our engagement is really helping. People love that I'm marry you."

"Rich guy Oliver Queen marries Poor pathetic I.T girl Felicity Smoak. I see why the story is so popular."

Yep our kissing escapades meant nothing to Oliver. It was just a way for people to see him in a better light. He was truly a player. I should've never crossed that line. We should have kept this strictly business. How could I be so god damn stupid to let my feelings get involved?

I don't want to think about this anymore. I need to leave right now. This situation has gotten way out of control.

"Can I go home?" I ask.

He looks as though someone's stabbed him right in the gut. His mouth opens and closes, but for possibly the first time since I'd met him, the great Oliver Queen couldn't think of anything to say. There was a knock on the door, but neither of us acknowledged it.

"Mr Queen?" a voice calls.

"We need you to come back to the party."

Oliver's eyes flicker to mine, and I just shake my head suddenly feeling a mixture of broken and numb.

Moving almost robotically, I reach up and yank the diamond necklace from around my neck and shove it into Oliver's hand.

"Felicity I wanted you to keep it, that was a bonus for doing such a great job."

"A great job?" I stand in total disbelief.

"You did a wonderful job and I can't thank you enough. We'll go home tomorrow you can return to your life and I promise you'll never have to see me again. I'll keep out of your way at work."

"So that's all I get Oliver? A handshake and a pat on the back?"

"Your been paid generously."

I blow out a long breath as my heart breaks into two.

"Yes and thank you for reminding me."

"Felicity I don't understand what's wrong?"

"We kissed Oliver."

"That was an added bonus Felicity. It helped sell our story ."

"Then let's cut this charade while we're ahead Oliver. You got what you wanted from me and that's it. You can keep the necklace because it turns out, I don't want anything to remember you by."

I leave through the door without another word. Left the whole mess behind me. Left it for him to clean up.

The good thing about a crowd of people is that they all seem to go in the same direction, allowing me to slip out of the side enterance and get on the path back to the bungalow without anyone seeing me.

Once inside, I take a quick glance around. Oliver would be here soon and I certainly didn't want to be here with him.

I grab my weekend bag stuffing it with clothes and make up. And a few added extras from the minibar for my flight home. I took only what I came with, I didn't want anything that came out of Oliver's bank account.

Without stopping to think, I call a cab and headed to the private airstrip.

A dozen or more jets were parked in neat rows on it. Oliver's plane was easy to spot. It was the biggest and most showy of the bunch. I clutch my purse tightly around my shoulder and head towards it. Oliver had made a point of telling me that the pilot would always on standby when we had first arrived.

I gently push open the plane door with the switch. The second I step inside, I'm greeted by the pilot.

"Um…Hi" I mumble nervously.

"Miss Smoak" the pilot beams, "What can I do for you this evening?"

"I'd like you to take me home if that's all right?"

The captain blinks in disbelief.

"Right now?"

"Yes please, or at your earliest convenience."

"Of course Miss Smoak, I can have the plane ready in half an hour. Is Mr Queen going to be joining you, would you like me to call him?"

"Mr Queen won't be joining us" I mumble taking my seat.

"Ok Miss Smoak, not a problem".

I see him move forward pulling out his phone and calling Oliver. Oliver gives him the okay to take me home.

I stupidly thought he'd come to the plane like the Rachel and Ross scene from friends, try to convince me not to leave, but he didn't.

Thirty minutes into the air and my cheeks are drenched with tears. I'm gazing fully out of the window, wrapped in a blanket the air hostess has given to me. I'm making short work of the vodka shooters from the mini bar.

What did I care. I had nothing left to loose.

x-x-x-x-x

Guys please don't kill me. I was super emotional after writing this chapter too. But what's love without it's up's and downs? I promise we'll get there in the end….


	15. Chapter 15- A Return To Starling City

Chapter 15- A Return To Starling City..

OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS.

the reaction to the last chapter was absolutely amazing. You guys had me in tears, i was super overwhelmed with all the love i received. Thank you so so much. It really makes writing this fanfiction worth while

I've treated you guys to an extra long chapter.

i hope it lives up to expectations.. ENJOY.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We've just touched down in Starling City and I've never been as relieved to see this place in my entire life. I thank the pilot and flight crew profusely.

My pilot is kind enough to summon me a cab home.

The apartment was just as I'd left it. Sara was away at her dads— sparing me the immediate retelling of my monumental night.

I strip out of my dress and stand in the centre of my bedroom in only my underwear. The miniature vodkas on the flight had made me feel a little fuzzy, but I soaked in the noise and stench of Starling with a smile.

The dream was over, but despite countless flaws, I had never been so happy to be home.

First things first. Get rid of this super extravagant ball gown that now held nothing but bad memories.

Ten minutes later I'm standing in front of the huge dumpster in the parking lot, an armful of glittering fabric clutched to my chest, facing an existential question.

How does one throw away couture?

I lift the lid of the dumpster and peek tentatively inside, reeling back in horror at the stench of rotting food and garbage coming from within. My arms tighten automatically, protecting my innocent ball gown.

I couldn't possibly toss it on top of all that, could I? Even if I did want a complete Oliver Queen cleanse, this dress hadn't done anything wrong. It was just a helpless by stander, caught in the middle of all this.

I hug it to my chest, debating my options. No I definitely needed to do this. Who knows? Maybe some poor girl who was exactly my size would be rooting through the trash, find it and start her fairy tale. A fairy tale in which all of her dreams would come true. Or maybe it would rot in a landfill for the rest of time. With a long sigh I toss it into the dumpster.

I return to my apartment. Next step black sharpie-ing Oliver related events out of my calendar, getting rid of any evidence of his existence.

I collapse on to my bed feeling not even a tiny bit better. Here I was placing all the blame on Oliver, but I had been an idiot to go along with his crazy plan. I was the one who had kissed him back on the beach that day. I was the one who let me my feelings get involved.

Yes, the blame was at least partially on me…

But at least I didn't propose.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sara called me. And I told her everything.

"What did you think was going to happen Liss?"

"I don't know."

"Did you think the billionaire was going to kiss you, then get on his knees and really propose to you? C'mon! Get your head out of dreamland."

"No, of course not but we both felt emotion in those kisses. I know there was something there."

"Chemistry?"

"No, it was more and he just blew them off as kisses to make the 'fake girlfriend gig' look even more convincing."

"Why did you kiss him?"

"I was attracted to him from day one. You know that. He's gorgeous, and when he looked at me, well, I couldn't resist him. I was kissing him for real. It wasn't just for show. I don't know, I'm so confused."

"The jobs over, right? So just forget about him."

"You never kissed him. You can't just forget a kiss like that. You just can't."

"At least you didn't sleep with him."

I blow out a long breath.

"If I can't get over a kiss, I'd never get over that."

"So forget about the kisses."

"Easier said than done Sar, he kissed me like no one's ever done before."

"But he's a player. He kisses girls on a daily basis. It's what he does. So, of course he's experienced. He's an asshole. And he has to hire somebody to make him look like he's a saint. Just run away while you still can."

"But his kiss Sar.."

"He gets lots of practice kissing girls. Now enough about the kiss. Everything worked out. You did him a big favor, and got paid. Case closed."

"I left a day early. I'm not even sure if he'll pay me the rest now. Not that I even want it."

"Of course you want it. And he will. So what if you bailed out a day early because you got your feelings hurt? You did your job. And if he doesn't pay you, then he'll have me to deal with. And I'll give that ass hole hell."

"I know you will" I chuckle.

"Let's put this behind us okay?"

"Okay."

I hang up the phone and ponder everything. I'm so gullible. I tried my best to tell myself those kisses meant nothing. But deep down, I knew that they meant something to me. I just wish they would've meant something to him.

Filled with fresh motivation, I delete his number from my phone and hurl myself down back down onto my bed, feeling about as terrible as humanly possible.

x-x-x-x-x-x

To my extreme relief when I wake up the next morning, everything is perfectly ordinary. There are no galas to attend, no fundraisers with people I didn't know, no photographers camped outside of my window. Because they probably thought I was still in the Caribbean with Oliver. Everything had gone back to the way it was supposed to be. Life had moved on, and I was certainly ready to move on with it.

I'd gotten up a few minutes before my alarm, and took and uncharacteristic morning shower. Usually I was night person. After quickly blow drying my curly locks, I apply a thin dusting of make-up. When I'm satisfied, I pull on a cerise pencil dress and a pair of killer heals.

As Marilyn Monroe once said 'Give a girl the right shoes and she can conquer the world.'

Yep it was time for a fresh start, and I was going to put my best foot forward.

I'm so ready for a clean slate. I head out to the bus stop as Sara has borrowed my car. I'd also ignored the frantic vibrating of my phone in my pocket. I'd missed a call from my mom, and she'd no doubt left an abusive voice mail.

I'd call her back after my shift.

This was going to be a good day. My stellar attitude must have shown because I could have sworn people were looking at me differently on the bus. I avoid the sideway glances and subtle stares with a fixed smile, keeping my eyes fastened on the road.

I jump of the bus a stop early so I can duck into my favorite coffee shop and grab a mocha to keep me going through work.

The shop is packed as usual, but I slip quickly into the line as I watch my favorite barista, Iris, dance back and forth behind the counter. Multi-tasking with a grace and speed I was certain I could never achieve.

My vision blurred distractedly as I started running through my mental checklist for the day. Right after work, I need to head to the bank.

 _"Pretty sure that's here. Felicity something or another.."_

I turn around slowly with a slight frown to see a group of strangers staring my way. Staring because I was staring no doubt. My face quickly cleared with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I thought I heard my name."

They freeze for a second before running nervously to their huddle. A strange chill begins to creep slowly up my spine. I didn't think I could be imagining it. I didn't think I was being paranoid. People were definitely staring at me.

My heart sank despite my supreme efforts to keep it afloat, and as I checked my clothes as discreetly as I could. No big deal. I'd just ask Iris whatever it was to fix it, and continued on with my sunshiny, normal day.

"Hey" I greet her cheerily as I reach the counter,

"Do I have something –"

"Felicity!" her faces lights up, and she hands me an already prepared mocha-chino.

"I see you caught the early bus."

She glances quickly around, and then leads forward with a conspiratorial whisper.

 _"Congratulations"_

I blink. A rather lackluster thing to be congratulated for, but I commended her optimism. That sort of attitude was exactly the thing my new cult of positivity needed.

"Thanks", I say slowly, shooting her a curious look before heading back outside.

Still mulling over the strange encounter, I hurry on down the sidewalk, gripping my mocha in one hand and rummaging around in my purse with the other.

The walk through the park to Queen's Consolidated wasn't far, but I still had to step on it if I didn't want to be late.

"Ouch"

My scalding hot mocha spills down the front of my dress as I walk headfirst into a man who had stopped suddenly on the cement. Giving myself a once over I turn to him, unsure as to whose fault the collision had been.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize quickly, relived to see that I hadn't burnt him "that was completely my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."

The man's contained excitement explodes as he waves a newspaper at me.

"You're this girl, right?"

If you live in Starling City long enough, you learn to avoid getting sucked into people's crazy. I pull my bag back over my shoulder.

"No sorry. Wrong person," I say quickly as I hurry past.

"The girl with Oliver Queen?"

I stop dead in my tracks, fighting the urge to smack myself in the forehead.

Of course

The looks on the bus, Iris's congratulations, the newspaper. The pictures from Oliver's fundraiser gala had to have come out in the paper. Oliver and I had posed for so many different events these last two weeks I could scarcely keep track.

And of course, those had to come out today.

Today of all days. The day after I was making every concerted effort to pull those two weeks and that gigantic mistake behind me.

I was going to have to deal with the fallout sooner or later. I should have expected this. Without another word, I walk off through the grove, dodging looks.

So much for having an Oliver-free morning. Not that it would have lasted long anyway. The second Sara got home; I'd have to relive the whole thing. And I'd have to relive it every time I saw his handsome face at work or on a magazine, in the news somewhere.

No matter how hard I tried to avoid it, Oliver Queen would be plaguing me to some degree or another- every day for a long time.

I got to work a few minutes later and threw my purse down on my desk. It was unusually quiet in the office and that allowed me more time to think. The last time I was in this building Oliver had recruited me to become his girlfriend. Here come the tears and I can't hold them back a moment longer.

Before I knew what was happening, I was slid down the back of my desk, starling wordlessly sobbing like a scorned teenager.

My supervisor Katie knelt in front of me with concern. It wasn't like me to lose my head over a guy, especially at work.

"Felicity, honey are you ok?"

"It's just personal stuff K, everything's getting on top of me."

"Honey, why don't you take the afternoon off?" she placed an almost motherly hand on my knee and looked at me kindly.

"I know how overwhelming life can get. You can come back tomorrow, take some time to clear your mind and relax."

I nod my head numbly, keeping my eyes on the door.

"I shouldn't leave, it's my first day back. Don't you need me?"

"Go home please" she smiles.

I quickly wipe my face and push up onto my feet, hurrying back down the hall before anyone else could stop me and ask if I was okay. I was most decidedly not ok.

The only bit of luck I had that day was that I was able to keep myself from crying until I made it back to the apartment. The second I was inside, I dropped my purse on the floor and flew down the hall, collapsing on my bed and pressing a pillow to my face to stifle the sobs.

Another set of sobs shook my entire body, and I curled my knees up around the pillow. I barely heard the soft footsteps that headed down the hall, and when I my door pushed open, I assumed it was Sara. It wasn't until I caught the scent of Armani that I knew I'd gotten it wrong.

"Felicity," he said.

"Hi, Oliver."

"I let myself in with the spare key, I hope you don't mind."

"Just come in" I mumble.

I didn't care that he was the epicenter of all my anger. When he sat next to me on the bed, I climbed onto his lap and buried my head in his chest.

One hand wrapped around my back as the other gently stroked my hair. There was no tension or rush. He stayed there with me like that until I finally lifted my head and looked up.

A kind smile was staring back at me. And a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" he murmurs softly, wiping the remaining tears from my cheeks.

"I didn't know you'd be this upset over the fake engagement."

"What did you expect?"

My face crumbles and I shake my head. I collapse back into him in a fit of tears.

"Oh Felicity," he breathes, holding me tight against him as he rocked us both back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, Liss. I'm so sorry."

I shudder and grip the back of his shirt tightly.

"I don't know what to do"

"It's okay. You're going to be okay," he soothes.

"Just breathe."

Taking his advice, I try to even my choppy breathing, counting each one out and timing them with his. After a few minutes, I'm finally able to calm down. But neither of us move. We just stayed there, wrapped tightly in each other's arms, ignoring all the reasons we should be kept apart—if only for a moment.

Finally I shift around and sit up so I'm able to look him in the face. I wipe my cheeks and flush with embarrassment, but he squeezes my hand and smiles without shame.

"Thanks for letting me leave without a fight," I say softly, my throat sore from crying.

"You weren't my prisoner. If you were mad and wanted to leave, then that was your choice."

"You don't have to pay me. I know I broke out contract I was supposed to stay until Sunday."

"You said yes to my marriage proposal. You did the job flawlessly. So what if you left a day early. I plan to pay you in full."

"Thankyou" I mumble.

"How was your flight back?" he continues curiously.

"Lonely but vodka helped me through it."

He drops his head and chuckles silently before those eyes flash back to mine.

"You look nice," he says.

"thank you" I smile pretty certain he's lying.

He smiled too, but it faded the longer he stared at me.

"I came here.. expecting a fight. I didn't think…"

I shrug helplessly, and his face grows suddenly serious.

"Felicity, I didn't know how to tell you. Ray Palmer set up a meeting, but he needs more time—I need more time."

His eyes dropped down to my blanket.

"I didn't think you'd say yes, and I didn't know what to do. I panicked."

I shake my head and glance out of the window.

"Oliver I don't want to fight."

"I'm so sorry."

He squeezes my hand and I look up at him. There's a vulnerability to his face I've never seen before. A need for forgiveness. From a man who didn't need anything.

"I've never been sorrier for anything," he murmurs.

"I didn't want to ruin your future, I'm bad news Felicity. I never wanted to hurt you at all. Please.. know that."

I probably should have railed a bit longer. It was a public proposal, after all. I should've finished the weekend. But I was exhausted and drained. I needed a friend, not a fight. And the truth was.. I did know he was sorry. I knew he would never do anything to intentionally hurt me.

"It's okay," I heard myself saying.

And I guessed it was. It was in the past. Time to move on.

Oliver's eyebrows shot up, giving him an adorable look of surprise.

"Okay?" he repeated in disbelief. "This coming from the girl who threw a diamond necklace at me?"

"What? It's really that hard to believe I can be merciful?"

He laughs shortly.

"No, it's just I'm surprised. I thought there was no way you would ever be okay with this, especially after.."

His voice trailed off at my blank stare and he backpedaled quickly.

"Did you happen to get up this morning and go straight to work, without really watching the news or reading the paper?"

That same eerie chill ran all the way up my spine.

"You didn't think I'd be okay with this after.. what, Oliver?"

It looked like he wanted to stall, but knew he was out of options. With a look of dread, he climbed off the bed and led me back to the kitchen where a copy of today's paper was laid out on the counter. My jaw dropped open with horror as I stared at the headline.

 **How QC'S I.T girl bagged herself a billionaire**

I back away from the counter,

"Oh my … oh my gosh."

My voice is low and keeps catching in my throat.

"Everyone thinks I'm really getting married to you. This is like headline news. I thought this might hit the local paper, but it's everywhere. I wonder if my mom has seen this yet."

"It's gone viral Felicity."

My jaw drops open.

"It's okay," Oliver holds up his hands, trying to calm me down.

"I can fix this."

My head starts shaking very quickly back and forth.

"This means everyone's seen it."

"Felicity," he pleads,

"This is not beyond repair. I have people who can take care of this.. somehow. Let's just sit down and think about it rationally."

In a flash, I dart to the sofa and snatch up my phone. The one missed call from my mom had multiplied into forty-five since this morning.

For a second, everything was quiet. And then, even as I looked at it.. the phone began to ring.

To be continued

Were back on track guys and don't worry Felicity hasn't forgiven that easily. Oliver has some serious making up to do. Involving a drunken karaoke in the next chapter which I'm actually loving writing haha.

Be sure to leave love if you enjoyed this chapter guys.


	16. Chapter 16 - Revenge

Chapter 16- Revenge

Hello my lovelies,

An extra-long chapter for my beautiful followers J

This chapter is leading up to something super fun. I'm addicted to writing this fan fiction.

The next chapter will be uploaded on Sunday,

Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and support, you guys make me super happy. I'm so grateful.

So here goes, I hope you all enjoy – I think my fingers are about to drop off.

Have a lovely weekend guys.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you going to answer that?" Oliver finally asks after the fifth ring.

"No," I whisper, eyeing the phone like at any moment it might explode.

"No, maybe if we just ignore it.. it will go away."

There is a moment of silence as the call ends. Flashing each other quick looks, we both lean hesitantly over the table peering down at my phone.

A shrill ring makes us jump back again.

"Shit", I curse, snapping off the volume and throwing it on to the couch. With any luck, it would give up and die somewhere between the cushions.

A defiant muffled vibrating told me I was wrong.

Ever the problem-solver, Oliver steps forward.

"Okay" he says calmly,

"Here's what we're going to do—"

"No I'll tell you what we're going to do," I interrupt in a desperate bid to grasp whatever was left of my dwindling control of the situation.

He pauses politely and my mind scrambles as I begin pacing.

What were we going to do?

I could not tell my mother that much was certain.

Aside from Sara, she was the only other person I loved in this world, and I was absolutely not going to disappoint her like this. I didn't care if it meant actually walking down an aisle and marrying the handsome bastard. I could not tell her this was all a lie. Or worse yet a business arrangement.

The thought of exchanging fake romance for money would make her stomach turn. My mom had always been a sucker for love stories— the soppier, the better. If she knew that I had fabricated one in front of the whole world just to catch up on some back rent.. I honestly think she might kill me.

Then again, if I didn't pick up that phone in a hurry, she might disown me anyway.

"Okay" I mumble again, "here's what we're going to do: we're going to go through with it."

Every muscle in Oliver's handsome face freezes.

"You want to get married?"

"No, gosh—no!" I shudder at the thought.

I had never planned on getting married. Never really planned on having kids or falling in love. I'd always imagined my life been focused around my career.

"No " I say pacing again,

"I want to keep up the illusion. You said it yourself: this is a business arrangement, right? Why can't we both get what we want?"

Oliver nods his head slowly,

"Yes…"

"Do you still need to impress Ray?"

"Yes, he hasn't signed on yet. But he's close."

"Then we keep up the charade," I say again, more firmly this time.

"My mother is the only family I have in this entire world, and I'm absolutely not going to disappoint her like this. We kill two birds with one stone. Carry on the relationship, engagement, whatever—for a month or so until Ray is definitely on board, and in the meantime, keep up pretenses for my friends and family."

Oliver nods his head mildly, taking an unfamiliar backseat position.

"And my friends and family?"

"You made your bed; now you have to lie in it," I say. "But don't worry. This won't be long. I promise."

He opens his mouth to say something but wisely stops himself, sitting down instead on a stool by the counter with a slightly bemused look on his face.

I desperately try to keep in control, but my eyes keep flitting back to our picture under a national news headline. When my phone buzzes angrily again from the couch, I bring my first up to my temples and close my eyes.

"It'll be fine," I mutter quietly, trying to steady myself.

"After a month or so.. we'll just say that it fizzled out. I'll give you back the ring and we'll go our separate ways. Nothing flashy or newsworthy –we'll part as friends."

He steps into my line of vision and leans his head down to catch my eye.

"I say we put this plan into motion." His shoulders loosen a bit, and he even dares to go out on a limb and flash that signature, charming ass smile.

Our heads whirl towards the door as Sara's disembodied voice floats up from the outer hall.

"I wake up naked, in the bed of a man. Ok so I totally lied about going to see my dad."

Her voice trails off in shock as she pushes open the front door and sees Oliver standing beside me. For a moment, she flushes. Then she gestures to us as if it was all part of her plan.

"The happy couple."

There was a beat of silence. All of us look in different directions, trying to come up with something to say. I look at the phone, Sara looks at her nails.

Then Oliver suddenly rushes forward, bending over backwards to play as nice as humanly possible.

"You must be Sara— it's a real pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Oliver Queen." He offers a hand.

Still shaken, Sara lifts her hand, but suddenly hesitates, glancing instead in my direction.

"Are we… happy about this?" she looks around then back to Oliver.

"Do you..uh.. do you want a cup of coffee?"

"No thank you."

In this moment I finally pluck up the courage to call my mom. My mouth goes dry and my face turns pale as the phone line opens. It was the literal calm before the storm.

"Hi, mom! So you'll never guess what happened?"

Sure enough, she was off.

"Do-not-hey-mom-me-Felicity-Meghan-Smoak-I- know-exactly-what-you've-been-up-to-you-little-judas-because-i-read-about-it-in-the-papers-and-if-you-think—"

Sara instantly forgets her coffee and sinks down with me on the couch, holding my hand and listening in silence as I hold the phone between us.

It took a while and it wasn't pretty. We flinched at all the same times. And during the whole rampage, all I could think was how much I wanted to kill Oliver.

"Okay, mom" I say after a ten minute rant. "I love you too, and I'm excited to see you too. I can't wait for you to meet Oliver".

When it's finally over, I set the phone down on the coffee table with relief. As our heart rates slowly return to normal, both Sara and I glare accusingly at Oliver.

"Well, she's flying down to meet you," I say smiling. "I hope you'll like your new fake mother in law."

Sara sighs sympathetically.

"You can't lie to her like that."

"I have no choice and I feel really bad about it."

She looks over to Oliver.

"You shouldn't have involved Lissy's family. Now that's crossing the line."

"I didn't think it would come to all of this."

Sara blows out a long breath.

"Maybe being stuck with a future mother-in-law is punishment."

I lean back against the cushions and close my eyes with a tiered sigh.

"He'll find a way to spin this to his advantage."

"Against Donna?" she giggles skeptically. "I don't think so. Even he's not that good."

"Uhm guys, I'm right here", Oliver interrupts.

I ignore him.

"Mark my words. First he'll charm her with some extravagant gift- something diamond incrusted at a guess."

"Felicity.." he tries again

"Then he'll con her by saying all the right words. 'OH isn't it lovely, Miss Smoak? Or should I call you mom?"

"I would never play with your mothers emotions that way."

"Then, before she fully understands what she's doing, he'll whisk her off to some tropical island, butter up in a little beach hut with perfect clothes, then lure her onto stage so he can propose marriage in front of thousands of people."

"Okay, so I admit … that part was over the line."

Sara shifts around on the couch.

"Maybe Felicity should move into that fancy mansion with you? After all she is your fiancée"

Oh yeah. He'd hate that! But I loved the fact Sara just put him on the spot. Just like he did me with the marriage proposal. But at least I'd have peace and quiet from all the paparazzi that would be soon camped out below my apartment.

He laughs as if Sara's joking.

"I'm serious, handsome".

"Well then Lissy, I'll get a room prepared for you ASAP."

"Okay, we're moving way too fast. Sara was totally kidding."

Sara met his gaze.

"If Felicity doesn't want to, I'd be more than happy to move into the guest quarters."

I playfully slap her arm.

Oliver suddenly gets a phone call and has to immediately leave. I wave goodbye as he rushes off.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I sometimes wonder if Sara and I were single-handedly keeping the tequila industry in business. The bottle lay on the floor between us, spinning empty as we took turns knocking it back and forth.

"Okay so you get what I mean now? About the eyes?"

Sara nods, half slumped over a cushion.

"Yeah- those eyes are pretty intense. I would have fallen for the eyes too."

We laugh and roll onto our backs, staring up at the creaking celling fan.

"You know," Sara slurs, "this relationship situation may suck, but no matter how it might have spun off the rails, you did, in fact, sign up for it. What you need to do now is grow up, take the high road, and do the mature thing here."

My shoulders wilt.

"I should suck it up?"

She shakes her head, looking startled that I'd even mentioned it.

"You should get even."

So.. confession. I may have deleted Oliver's phone number from my phone, but in truth, I'd memorized it by the end of the first day. In hindsight, this was probably a bad thing, because I had no problem dialing him up- despite the absurd amount of alcohol I'd already consumed.

"Feliciy?" he asks curiously, answering on the first ring.

"I didn't think I'd be hearing from you until—"

I giggle.

"Well your hearing from me now."

I hiccup, and there's a quiet pause on the other end.

"You two got into the tequila didn't you?"

"That's neither here nor there," I slur, watching as Sara giggles.

"Listen we're going out, and we're inviting you to come."

There was another pause but when Oliver spoke he sounded noticeably brighter, even relived.

"Where are you going?"

"Karaoke!" Sara shouts happily, deviating from our secret plan. I shush her with a furious look and drop down into a whisper

"Karaoke."

This time, the pause was even longer still.

Oliver is not the kind of man really, how should I put this.. Fears things. There were things that made him uncomfortable, some things that he'd even actively avoid. But nothing that he actually downright feared.

Except singing in public.

It was his nightmare, confessed to me in a rare moment of open sharing that night on the beach. But you know my nightmare? Right after enraging my mother and public dancing, both of which he'd already gotten me to do.

Getting married.

That's right. A pound for a pound. An eye for an eye.

He clears his throat, trying to keep it together as he makes up his mind.

"And where are we going to do this?" his forced cheer isn't fooling anyone.

"Bar K" I grin mischievously.

"That's K for karaoke".

"I know what Bar K is" he chuckles.

"Just making sure."

"Felicity," he accepts the challenge, "I'll see you there."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Karaoke with Oliver Queen... There really are no words.

I lay in bed the next morning, staring up at the ceiling with an arm thrown across my forehead. Basking in the afterglow. Playing scenes over in my mind. Trying to decide if it had really happened or if it was a cautionary side effect of drinking too much tequila.

Oliver had met us in the club. And by club I mean a little hole in the wall dive bar in the backstreets of Starling reeking with the stench of stale beer. He wore a white shirt pulled open a few buttons and dark blue jeans. Nothing flashy, nothing that would make him stand out.

Nothing except the priceless look on his face. Handsome features aside, I think I could pick him out of a crowd based on nothing but his petrified expression. He looked like prey.

"Hi guys" he said robotically as his eyes drifted up on to the stage. A black painted stool was perched in front of a microphone and large speaker. Directly in front of the stage, ten or twelve tables of noisy laughing college kids were throwing back shots and shouting back and forth.

The more they drank, the more they yelled, the more Oliver's eyes dilated in terror. A thin layer of sweat appeared on his forehead and he started tugging nervously on the cuffs of his sleeves. With how much I'd already had to drink, I actually felt sorry for him.

"How about we get some shots" I asked helpfully as Sara and I snagged a table in a corner near the back.

Oliver mumbled something about that being a good idea and disappeared to find a bartender. The second he was gone, Sara grabbed my wrist under the table.

"Okay, mission abort I feel really bad."

Her eyes followed him sympathetically. He was standing awkwardly at one end of the bar, with a drunken grin I crossed the room to help.

"Hey" I yelled loudly, hopping up onto the counter and leaning on my stomach.

"Can we get some drinks down here?"

The frazzled bar tender flashed me the 'one second' sign and I grinned turning back to Oliver.

"What's it going to be?"

"Whiskey shooter" he said without a pause.

There was a faint tremor in his hands and his eyes flickered back to the stage and I felt myself suddenly soften a little.

"Hey listen." I put my hands on his shoulders and for the first time since arriving he actually met my gaze.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." I cocked my head towards the stage.

"I was drunk and vengeful, but now.. well I don't want you to be spending the next few months with you if you're stumbling around suffering from PTSD."

He didn't register a word. I could almost feel the heat from his gaze as it traced a slow line from my collar bone up my throat to my lips.

"Sorry – what were you saying?"

He shook his head and leaned closer to hear me over the noise. I flushed a little and stretched up on my toes bringing my lips to his ear.

"I said you're off the hook. You don't have to sing anything."

He leaned back and stared at me. He flashed a faint grin and shook his head.

"I proposed to you in front of the world, the least I can do is crucify myself in front of these people."

The waiter returned and before I could say a word, Oliver ordered half a bottle of Jack Daniels and two beers, slapping his money down on the counter. Sara joined us grabbing one of the beers.

"So do you know what you're going to sing or—"

Our mouths dropped open in identical looks of shock as Oliver tilted his head back and downed the half bottle in one shot. He lowered it with a gasp staring up towards the stage.

"Will that kill him?" Sara whispered, eyeing the empty bottle.

"I don't know," I whispered back, "Google it."


	17. Chapter 17 – A Drop In The Ocean

Chapter 17 – A Drop In The Ocean

Hi my beauties,

I hope you all had a beautiful weekend,

Thank you so much for your amazing support and feedback. You guys never fail to make me smile.

Here goes a pretty fun next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.

Be sure to let me know what you all think..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sara whipped out her phone as I gently tugged the whisky from his stubborn hands. No such luck. He shot me a sarcastic look and took another shot.

"Oliver seriously," I was still half-slurring myself and wished I had a firmer platform on which to stand,

"You don't need to do this. I forgive you okay? We're in this together."

I playfully punched him in his shoulder.

"I'm your fiancé and I'm going to stick by your side."

I held up my ring.

"See this? It means I'm your partner now. Your pretend partner. So I'm here for you, Queen."

He looked once more at the stage, tilting a little with drunken tunnel vision, and took an automatic step back. But when he turned to me, his eyes were dead clear.

"This is happening." His voice dropped, and he stared down at the bottle.

"I'd do a lot more for you, you know."

Sara's eyebrows shot up, and I bit my lip trying to clear my suddenly blushing face.

"Well, in that case I highly recommend a one direction number, there my favorites."

He held up a dismissive hand and snagged the bottle for a final shot.

"Felicity, I've lived this moment in my nightmares since I was a teenager."

"I know what song I'm going to sing."

I kissed his cheek. I couldn't help it.

"I thought we said no kissing?" he said.

I wrapped my arms around him and gazed into his eyes.

"That was for luck."

He smiled. "Just for luck huh?"

I grinned.

"Yeah go get 'em tiger."

With no further ado, he weaved his way through the crowd and stumbled up onto the stage. It was like he'd been called to the chopping block.

He smiled weakly when the crowd gave him their obligatory cheer and he took the microphone from the stand.

"This one goes out to my fiancée," he said softly locking eyes with mine.

"The most beautiful, intelligent and unique girl I've ever met. This is to our time together, Liss."

The crowd cheered again and a flurry of butterflies spread through my stomach, something that had nothing to do with the booze.

Then the lights went dark as a single spotlight shined down on the stage. The crowd fell silent. That's when the magic happened.

(I do not own these lyrics –Ron Pope- A drop in the ocean)

 _A drop in the ocean_ _  
_ _A change in the weather_ _  
_ _I was praying that you and me might end up together_ _  
_ _It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_ _  
_ _But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_ __

 _I don't wanna waste the weekend_ _  
_ _If you don't love me pretend_ _  
_ _A few more hours then it's time to go_ __

 _As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm_ _  
_ _It's too late to cry_ _  
_ _Too broken to move on_ __

 _And still I can't let you be_ _  
_ _Most nights I hardly sleep_ _  
_ _Don't take what you don't need from me_ __

 _It's just a drop in the ocean_ _  
_ _A change in the weather_ _  
_ _I was praying that you and me might end up together_ _  
_ _It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_ _  
_ _But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_

Sara turned to me in astonishment, but I shouldn't have been surprised. Oliver could do everything else. Of course he could sing. The crowd began to go wild as he closed his eyes and really went for it.

"This is unreal," Sara shrieked as she jumped to her feet with the rest of them.

I stayed sitting, watching him with a small smile as he finally opened his eyes and locked eyes with me through the crowd. He was suddenly so confident like something had completely transformed him.

Something that neither he nor I expected. Maybe it was the music. I raised my hands with the rest of them and joined in as everyone sang alone with the chorus.

The crowd went nuts. Even I couldn't help but laugh as he straddled the stand like a pro, keeping one finger pointed at me the whole time.

The lights blacked out completely as the entire room erupted in applause. I felt his forehead pressed up against mine. His shirt was damp with sweat, and even though I couldn't see his face in the dark I'd swear he was smiling.

"You we're incredible" I whispered.

His face shifted, and I felt him lean in. I could feel the heat coming off his body as his lips gently brushed against mine. Whether it was an accident or on purpose, I didn't know.

One hand found itself around my waist, causing me to lose my breath.

Then the lights snapped back on, and he took a huge step back. He turned and raised his arms to the delight of the crowd, then laughed and tossed the microphone to the next performer.

I sat down in my chair. Whether it was the tequila or the sudden chills running up and down my skin, I didn't think my legs would hold me a second longer. Oliver slid down next to me, turning his attention to the stage.

Neither of us said anything. Not a word. We just sat there, flushing touching as we listened to some guy sing an ear splitting rendition of fall out boy 'dance dance'.

It was the perfect end to a perfect night.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Liss were going to be late!"

I jump out of my skin as Sara bounds into my bedroom. Memories of last night slowly fade away as I leap out of bed and shimmy into my white sundress she and I had picked out for the occasion the night before.

Today was the day I was picking my beloved mother up from the airport. Best to make a bit of an effort to win myself back into her good graces.

"I'm ready!" I declare a second later, pink faced and breathless I yank open the door. Sara looks me up and down, and her eyes narrow suspiciously.

"Your dress is on backwards. Honestly Liss.." she tugs it the right way around and nods at the finishing effect.

"It's a good thing you don't have boobs or that would never work as often as it does."

"I have boobs" I mumble. "Just not as much as you."

She laughs as she hands me some lip gloss and tosses me a pair of shoes. I put them on quick enough to be ready to catch the coffee she practically throws at me the next second.

"Soo.." her face pops back into sight from the kitchen.

"Are we going to talk about last night? Steamy rendezvous in karaoke bars.. ring a bell?"

There was a slight hitch in my breathing that I covered with an easy smile.

"Nope. What's it going to be today car or bus?"

"Liss, I'm serious. I'd never seen you two together before but you can't tell me there's nothing there—it's just not true."

I give her a dismissive shrug.

"So he was drunk, and we were drunk, and just because he can sing like a rock star, well, don't read anything more into it than that."

"Yeah?" she puts her hands onto her hips.

"What about when you two kissed last night right in front of me?"

I end up just shaking my head.

"I don't know, okay. He was drunk. I was drunk. And I happen to have a huge weakness for 'A drop in the ocean'. Can we please just leave it at that?"

"Fine" she smiles innocently. "For now".

She holds up her hand.

"I thought you said kissing wasn't on the table anymore. You said there would be no kissing and that you would be strictly professional."

"You know what tequila can do to you. I was under the influence. And Oliver is hot. How could I possible stay away? He was out of that suit, in nice, normal clothes, and acting like one of us. I couldn't resist. And we had this amazing connection."

"You know what? I would've done him on the beach in St. Tropez."

"SARA!"

"Well, I would've!"

"Sex is not part of the deal!"

"But kissing is? These are very confusing rules."

I playfully slap her arm,

"You didn't answer" she laughs.

"The kisses, they just happened. They weren't supposed to. But he seduced me with his eyes."

"I thought it was the hot ass."

"You were looking at his ass?" I giggle.

"Looked? Hell, I stared at his fine ass."

"Okay, I can't be late" I laugh.

"Hey, I'm sorry I stared at your fiancé's ass."

"He's my fake fiancé, so don't worry. You're off the hook."

"What was it like to kiss a billionaire? To kiss a man who's on magazine covers and newspapers?"

"I didn't think about any of that when I was kissing him. I just knew the kiss was special. It just took my breath away. I've never been kissed like that! Not ever. Not even with my ex."

"Wow. That must've been some kiss."

"It was. No more kissing though Sar."

"You've got to go cold turkey. I know his kisses are addictive. But here should be no kisses when you're fake dating."

"Agreed" I nod.

"You know his reputation girly."

"You know he dated the hottest fashion model around right?" I sigh,

"How can I even compete with that? If those girls couldn't tame him then how would I ever?"

"He's a free spirit. I bet he's a bachelor until he's forty. I just don't want to see you get your heart broken Liss. Just remember, this is a job, and nothing more. Now go and bring home the bacon."

I laugh.

"I've defiantly earned my pay check. And not in a hooker sort of way."


	18. Chapter 18 - The Mystical World Of Men

Chapter 18 - the mystical world of men.

Hi my lovelies,

I am so, so sorry for the delay in chapters.

I've been super busy this week. Work has been super busy.

But here goes the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy!

Thank you for your feedback as always, you guys rock my world.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So my mother's flight has landed early and she's just text me that she would simply meet us at a restaurant on Park Street just outside of Starling.

When I told her the news, Sara raised her eyebrows as she sped through lunch time traffic.

"That's fancy for a 'family meal', Thank goodness we wore nice dresses."

I found myself smiling before I could stop myself. Sara had long considered herself included in 'family affairs'.

"Well that's my mom Sar, she wants to make a good impression on the new son-in-law" I smirk as I text Oliver the change of address.

We rock up a few minutes later with Oliver who has just graced us with his presence and right on cue my mom enters the enclosed patio.

The second she sees us, Donna Smoak bypasses me and Sara completely and goes straight in for a huge hug, barreling Oliver with the speed of a train.

He catches her bracingly and wraps his arms softly around her back.

Over her head, he mouths a very wary ' _is this your mom?'_ I do my best to control my laughter and nod my head quickly.

As they made the proper, friendly introductions, I turn discreetly to Sara.

"Well," I mumble, "she's certainly warmed to him, hasn't she?"

Sara snorts and raises her eyebrows,

"Did you doubt her for a second?"

I funnel my laughter into a delighted,

"Hi, mom!" as I join their table.

The meal was short but comical. Three of us were incredibly hung over, and at every second's gap in the conversation, my mom would inquire again how soon Oliver and I were having kids. Oliver handled her with the grace that I had now come to expect from him, charming and delighting her as I knew he would.

When it was time to leave, he reached for the check without a word and kissed her on the cheek as he led her out to the parking lot. I trailed along behind and gave her a goodbye hug as she slipped into the rental.

"Well honey, he's better than I could have imagined. I don't think you could have done any better."

As I struggled to decide how to interpret this, I flash her a smile.

"Thanks, I know. He's really something."

We hug again briefly as she dry sobs into my hair, like the drama queen she is.

"So, I haven't even asked." I step back as she starts the engine.

"How long will you be staying mom?"

"I'm not sure yet sugarplum." She shrugs, dialing in her navigation to a nearby hotel.

"Depends on how long it will take."

I cast a nervous glance back at my two friends keeping tabs on me from the patio.

"How long what will take mom?"

"To plan your wedding of course Lissy, what else would I have come all this way for?"

Shit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This has gotten completely out of control!"

I narrowly avoid barreling straight through a kindergarten field trip. The teacher pulls them to safety as I apologize profusely. Oliver follows along after me, smiling pleasantly and making my excuses.

"It's all right kids," he says cheerily. "This is what happens when grown up's drink too much coffee."

I continue to walk down the dirt path, my head exploding with thoughts.

We're at the park. It's a small, grassy clearing chock full of picnic tables, towering trees and people discreetly edging each other out to claim their piece of the tiny nature preserve.

My mother had gone straight back to the hotel to get some beauty sleep before our first 'big day of planning'.

Sara had gone out for a date with Oliver's best friend the notorious Tommy Merlyn – promising that she was only a phone call away and that she'd be home right after their movie for moral support.

It was for the best. I needed some time with Oliver anyway. I hadn't anticipated my mother moving in to help pick out flowers and cake. We'd need to rethink our game plan.

"We will get through this," Oliver assures me gently, guiding me towards a vacant picnic table.

"You don't know my mother. You have no idea what we're in for."

"I liked Donna," he grins cheerfully, "she gives good hugs."

I can't help but laugh,

"She gives good hugs?"

He shrugs his shoulders and gazes out over the field, smiling faintly at the selection of dogs paying fetch with their owners.

"She squeezed the life out of me, I loved it. I'm not used to hugs, my mom isn't a hugger."

We're silent for a while until the thought of the karaoke enters my head and I snort in sudden laughter. He looks over at me in surprise, and I shake my head.

"I can't believe you did that last night. You were brilliant."

He flashes a cocky grin.

"Impressed, were you?"

"More than a little" I giggle.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it." He laughed and shook his head.

"That was a one night only show. For your eyes only."

"That's what you think Oliver, I'd be highly surprised if your little performance hasn't made its way on to YouTube already."

For the first time, he looks vaguely alarmed, as if the thought had never even occurred to him.

"No, it wouldn't be.. would it? Just for that? I didn't think anyone recognized me."

I laugh again.

"You're Oliver Queen."

Struck by sudden suspicion, I push a little further testing my luck.

"Because of the little striptease you did."

His eyes blur nervously as he tries to remember.

"I never.. no, I didn't." but even as he says the words, the color drains from his face, leaving him drip white.

"…did I?"

"Oliver.. You weren't wearing your jeans by the time you got off stage. Don't you remember that?"

There is a split second pause before the explosion.

"No!"

He jumps off the bench and hovers in front of me, running his hands through his hair.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

My face grows pale as I drop my eyes to my lap.

"Oh my gosh" I murmur, "You really don't remember."

"What exactly happened last night, Felicity?"

My eyes rove frantically back and forth between his.

"Well you drank more or less an entire bottle of jacks and let loose."

"..what?"

"Then came Nicki Manaj-"

".. I would never?"

"I think that's when the jeans came off and you started swinging your hips."

"Oh my god."

I burst out into a fit of giggles that escalates into snorts as he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I gasp, pushing his arms and struggling for freedom.

"But in fairness there were a few funky moves up there on stage. You could have a very successful career as a stripper."

"I'll let my people know," he fumes, refusing to release me from his arms.

"Hey" I squirm to face him, smiling.

"You can't kill me in a park, there's too many witnesses."

"Fine." With a cheeky grin, he suddenly loosens his arms. Without the support, I fall backwards off the bench, landing with in the dirt.

"Later then" he grins.

I shoot a furious hand into the air, demanding he help me up. But he ignores me; dusting himself off and heading smugly back down the path.

"Revenge is sweet" he shakes his head with a chuckle.

We wander for another hour or so, debating the best ways to handle the stresses of both the media and my mother. It was a looping discussion that, in the end, landed us back where we started.

"Liss!"

I look behind me just as I'm tackled to the ground with the force of a rocket. All breath shot out of me, but no sooner had I gotten my bearings than I was being spun through the air – twirling round and around.

"Barry" I squeal with a huge smile.

There's a huge laugh as I'm dropped to the ground, but then I look up in delight into the smiling face of one of my best friends.

"Oliver, this is one of my best friends, Barry Allen."

Barry turns to Oliver, offering his hand.

"Barry Allen, nice to meet you."

"Of course, Felicity's friend that she's told me absolutely nothing about!" he shakes his hand.

"I'm Oliver Queen. Really, the pleasures all mine."

Oliver's now puffing his chest out like some jealous child. I would never understand the mystical world of men.

"So what are you doing here?" I look at Barry.

"I'm here on work" he says simply.

"We should meet up, get lunch?"

"Sure" I grin.

"Is that an open invitation?" Oliver interrupts.

"It wasn't, but you're welcome to come along.."

x-x-x-x-x-x


	19. Chapter 19 - Wine Tasting With Donna Smo

Chapter 19 – Wine tasting with Donna Smoak.

Hi my lovelies

I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters; I've been away on holiday.

But I'm back and raring to go with tons of inspiration and excitement to get writing again,

As always I'd like to say a huge thank you for all the support you guys have given to me, your all amazing!

So here goes the next chapter

If you enjoy reading be sure to leave some love…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Just for the record, there are few worse things to do with a hangover than go to wine tasting.

The place my mom had picked was an exclusive club that her old boss just happened to own up in the hills behind Starling.

A place that, when I mentioned its name to Oliver, he gave a disgraced nod and said,

"Oh yeah"

So it must be good.

The two of us were joined by Sara and Tommy (Who was also now in on our act), and together we made our way cautiously inside to see what trouble my mother could have possibly brewed up in the last two hours.

As it turned out… there's a lot Donna Smoak could do when she put her mind to it.

"Honeybuns! There you are!"

The prospect of an impending wedding had completely over excited my mother. The Donna Smoak that now stood in front of me was a one women wrecking ball, snapping her fingers and direction a swarm of waiters in her brightly colored body con dress and seven inch heels.

I cast a terrified sideways glance at Sara, and she closed her eyes and shook her head busting with laughter.

"Hey, mom," I said nervously when she reached me, staring past her to an elaborate table set with enough bottles of booze to get an entire army tipsy.

"Whatcha doing?" I mumble,

"Well, it's funny you should ask sugar." She steered both Oliver and me by the elbows to the table and manhandled us down with a cheery smile.

"I was looking through some bridal magazines on the plane."

She turned with a conspiratorial whisper to Oliver.

"Which just by itself is a miracle because you should have seen some of the misfits Lissy brought home before she settled on you hun."

I closed my eyes and let out a groan.

 _"Mom…"_

"Anyway, I realized that planning a wedding is going to be a big undertaking. What with Oliver been a super successful business man and you doing so well at work hun. So why not leave it all to your mama?"

I glance around the table with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Do I even have a choice?"

She was impervious to my sarcasm.

"So I thought that while I was down here, we might as well knock one or two things off our list. And when I told my old boss that it was my baby girls wedding, well he cleared the day for us, the wine tasting is completely free."

Oliver was busy taking a phone call,

"I'll just be a minute pumpkin. You enjoy some time with your 'mama'."

I was going to kill him.

Luckily Sara and Tommy swooped into the rescue, each already clutching a pint sized flute of something mind numbing and red. While Tommy looked lustfully at my mother and started discreetly gulping his down.

Sara took one sip and turned a delicate shade of green, holding a hand gingerly to her stomach. Wine and yesterday's tequila didn't exactly mix.

"Sit down! Sit down, you two!"

Mom beckoned them to the table and started instantly scribbling notes on the different wines in her wedding planning note pad as she waited impatiently for Oliver's return.

"Seriously," Sara muttered taking another sip of her wine as she read through the subtle differences in what we'd been sampling.

"I can tell them apart by colour, but that's about it. Tell me, do we really want something to taste woodsy?"

"That's usually paired with meat and vegetables" Tommy interrupted with a smug grin across his face.

Oliver returned to the table and sat down gracefully in his chair.

"I don't think these wines are something Felicity would want?" He flashed me a sparkling grin.

"Right honey?"

I cleared my throat delicately.

"Actually, when I pictured my wedding as child, I always imagined vegetables and woodsy wine."

Tommy snorted with laughter and Sara kicked him under the table.

"Honey will you take this seriously, this is the most important day of your life "

"Donna, we really appreciate all of this" Oliver cuts in neatly.

"I know both Felicity and I feel a little over our heads here, We're not exactly… wedding people, if you know what I mean. Were more excited about the marriage."

He laced his fingers through mine and placed our joint hands on the table.

"I was actually thinking of hiring a professional event coordinator to handle the bulk of it…"

My mother's face dropped immediately in despair, and he was quick to elaborate.

"…To help you with the logistics of course."

She clapped her hands immediately.

"Oh, well honey that sounds lovely. It will be nice to have help."

I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep from laughing.

The rest of the tasting was surprisingly enjoyable. Every time my mother would come at me with a hard- hitting question, Oliver would find a way to refocus her on something else, dodging the more difficult subjects with strategic pauses and thoughtful delays.

Oliver's ability to charm and manipulate people never failed to amaze me and for the first time since this whole proposal thing happened, I felt like maybe- just maybe- we had a shot of pulling it off.

That is until my prying mother made a fatal mistake.

It was a simple enough question, one that I should have anticipated and headed off at the pass. But I was busy focusing on now throwing up all the wine in light of my hangover, and it caught the both of us completely off guard.

"So Oli" she asked,

"Who exactly should we be expecting from your side of the family? I wasn't sure if I should call your mom to come meet us here, or what you wanted to do."

Even though my oblivious mother, caught in the middle of her whirlwind, seemed to understand that she'd trespassed where she should not.

Oliver's faced locked down, the sudden stiffening in his limbs was visibly apparent to everyone at the table.

He opened his mouth to say something to ward her off, but for the first time all morning, he came up completely blank.

"The only family Oliver needs there is me."

The eyes of the entire table looked my way, gawking, as I surprise even myself with the firmness of my tone.

Oliver glanced up momentarily but his face was unreadable. Mine on the other hand, was not. I didn't know if I'd ever felt more abruptly protective of anyone in my life.

"And as for the rest of the wedding details, I'll call you tomorrow."

I pushed back my chair and got up onto my feet.

"Thanks for setting this up mom. I think we have some good ideas. But Oliver and I need to get going now."

For the first time I glanced down at his shell shocked face and extended my hand.

"Sweetie, will you drive me home?"

A warm flush of gratitude sparked suddenly in his eyes, and he accepted instantly.

"Of course. Thanks again, Donna – Sara, Tommy. We'll see you all soon."

Without another word we were out of the door and climbing into a limo that Oliver's people had provided. It was ready and waiting. It was a long drive home, but neither one of us said much of anything as we rested our heads against the opposite windows and peered up at the sky.

The scenery was blurred and identical, and I'd almost completely tuned out until I felt his hand close gently over mine.

I glanced over, but he was still staring out of the window, the traces of a faint smile on his lips. Before I knew what was happening. I wrapped my fingers through his, turning back to my window with a smile of my own.

It was a peaceful way to end a stressful afternoon.. but all that shattered apart when we pulled up outside my apartment.

"What the hell is going on?" I said.

We stared out at the crowd of people mobbing the front doors of my apartment complex . Angry yells and threats shot back and forth through the air, and Oliver wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively as we pulled closer.

"This is freaking wonderful," I moaned.

"Your place can withstand the paparazzi. Structurally speaking mine can't"

"You know you're more than welcome to stay with me."

"That's so sweet of you but I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be."

Oliver got out, pulling open the door but keeping his arm around me.

"This isn't the paparazzi."

We wound our way toward the epicenter of the noise and after a few seconds, I spotted Sara and Tommy through the crowd. They were standing with our landlord, who practically bowed to Oliver like he was a god.

Sara was unamused.

"So apparently, there's a toxic mold problem."

"What ?" I cried before fixing the landlord with a wicked smile.

"I wonder if we can sue?"

He raised his arms peaceably,

"That's not really nessicary."

"I would never do that. I just wanted to watch you squirm."

He chuckled,

"So Tommy's invited me to go stay at his place for the next week or so", Sara looked at me carefully.

"Do you want to come stay with us?" Tommy smiled.

Before I had time to think, I felt Oliver standing tall behind me, sending shivers up my spine. He leaned down and murmured in my ear,

"Stay with me, Felicity."

I tried to gulp but found I was too nervous. And excited. And confused.

I settled for confident and threw up my hands with a smile.

"Who better to stay with than my fiancé right?"


	20. Chapter 20 - Peanut Butter On Toast

Chapter 20 – Peanut butter on toast

Hello my beauties,

Apologies this chapter took a little longer to get to you guys than I wanted it to,

I've rewritten it like 10 times.. so frustrating.

But here goes, I really hope you all enjoy.

And I'd just like to say a hugeee thank you for all your support. You guys warm my heart and make me smile.

Lots of love – A

x-x-x-x-x

We lingered around the apartment complex for a while longer. Oliver and Tommy distracted the security guards while Sara and I snuck inside and smuggled out refugee armfuls of everything we could carry to the limo.

By the time we dropped off Sara and Tommy, it was already dark. Oliver murmured some instructions to one of his housekeepers, and I was guided to a master guest bedroom at the far end of the second floor.

My eyes widened as I peered up at the intricate crown molding around the edges of the high ceiling. It was something straight out of a picture book or movie.

The walls were an indulgent cream colour. A gigantic California king bed stood tall in the center, complete with extravagant four-poster curtains, and a miniature chandelier hung in the center, creating a soft beautiful flow that made the giant room cozy despite its size.

Feeling like a pauper in a prince's room, I headed to the bathroom and took the longest shower of my life. I was completely unaccustomed to the walk-in design; I kept looking over my shoulder like at any moment someone might just saunter on in. But after losing myself In gleeful distraction over the thousands of different streams of jets and bath oils the place had been gifted with, I couldn't have cared less.

Between that and the seemingly endless supply of hot water, I think I would have been content to stay in there forever, but sleep called and that bed looked ridiculously inviting.

I let my blonde curls spill over my shoulders as I wrapped myself in a towel and made for the mattress. Taking in my surroundings for a second, I was seriously considering a running leap, when a soft knock on the door made me pause.

Tightening my towel around myself, I pulled open the door to see Oliver standing there, a stack of fresh linens in his hands.

His eyes hesitated a moment on my bare legs and shoulders, before flickering them apologetically back to my flushing face.

"Here."

He cleared his throat and held out the mountain of spare sheets and towels.

"In case you needed anything else."

I took them with a cautious smile, not quite understanding his awkwardness. It had been his idea for me to come here – if he'd wanted to back out; he'd had plenty of opportunities.

"Thanks."

There was already a year's supply of towels in the cupboards but It was a kind gesture. Kind, but rather strange, come to think of it. I cocked my head curiously.

"Isn't that something your maid usually does?"

I had heard, first hand, the wrath of Oliver's housekeepers, and I didn't think they'd take kindly to him hand delivering bath towels on his own.

He merely shrugged.

"I thought I might as well, I mean – my room's right down the hall."

I smiled as I peered past his shoulder at the closed door.

"Convenient."

I tried to get him to smile.

"So you can keep an eye on all of your houseguests?"

He chuckled.

"If there's one thing I adore about you, Felicity. It's your wonderful sense of humor."

"Well thanks," I said with a laugh.

"I'll just be going to bed then."

"Felicity," he struggled to control himself,

"How is it you always know the perfect thing to say? In _every_ situation?"

"What are you talking about?"

I shook my head quickly.

"I always say the worst things. To be honest, I'm actually kind of known for it."

"Exactly."

He was still beaming, bright eyes sparkling right at me.

"Goodnight," I said quickly.

"Goodnight."

I shut the door, but once it was closed, I leaned back against it— a little smile forcing itself onto my face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You'd think that in a bed the size of Starling, on a mattress that probably cost more than my rent, I'd have no problem falling asleep.

But it was exactly the opposite. Whether it was the surreal events of the day, or the fact that no matter what I did, I tossed and turned for the better part of an hour.

Maybe it was just that there was too much room. I kept rolling over, expecting to hit a wall or fall off the mattress or something – but there was always more space.

Screw luxurious. It was actually kind of lonely.

Creeping around by cell phone light, I slipped on a vest top and some pajama pants before wondering out cautiously into the hall. There wasn't a sound in the house. Every light was off, and Oliver's door was closed at the other end of the hall. I walked out on my tiptoes down the stairs, smiling as I passed a seven-year-old Oliver framed photograph of Oliver.

I made my way to what I assume was the living room. I flipped on the lights and glanced around. It was like wandering through a ghost town. The rooms were too big for one man to live here alone and too empty to pretend to enjoy the space.

My bare feet made no sound on the cold marble floors, and before I knew it, I had reached the kitchen. I pulled out a jar of peanut butter from the cupboard and dropped some bread into the toaster.

"Hey"

The soft voice in the darkness made me shriek and drop my butter knife. I squinted into the shadows, but could see nothing without my glasses.

"Oliver?" I called quietly,

The voice was raspy and unrecognizable. The first and final warning of a disgruntled security guard, no doubt.

"Listen I'm staying here as a guest. I'm allowed to be here, just ask Oliver Queen. I was told I could come down here and get anything I wanted."

A familiar chuckle silenced me as the lights flashed on. I was about to reprimand him, but Oliver looked as disarming and adorable as I'd ever seen him.

He was in boxers, for one thing, boxers and a white t-shirt. Half his hair was standing up on ends while the other half was pointed straight down.

"I know you were recently displaced, but that doesn't mean you have to resort to looting," he chuckled with a smile.

"Nice hair," I replied.

The smile faded slightly as he patted it down with a twitching hand.

"Couldn't sleep?" he recovered, gesturing the toast.

"I think the beds too big for me, I just keep doing somersaults" I giggled.

He flashed me a grin and took the peanut butter from my hands, popping the stubborn lid effortlessly before handing it back.

"Thanks," I said suddenly feeling a little awkward.

We were definitely off book here. Off-book and unscripted. Without an event or catastrophe or camera. I honestly didn't know what came next.

"I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all."

He ran a hand again through his messy hair.

"I couldn't sleep either. I was just coming down to make some coffee when I saw you creeping around like an assassin."

" I wasn't creeping" I chuckled.

"Tell you what; you make the coffee, I'll make the toast."

He looked at me curiously.

"And then?"

I glanced up hopefully.

"Movie fest? I'm sure you have a home theater in here somewhere."

"You want peanut butter on toast and a movie fest?" his eyes sparkled excitedly.

"That's my kind of girl. Where have you been all of my life?"

I laughed.

"I'll make the toast, and you get the drinks. It's a fake date! Which way is the theater anyway?"

A pair of arms circled suddenly around my waist, and I sucked in a quick breath as he spun me around. I could feel the electricity surging where he touched me. There was nothing in between us. No cameras, no barriers, no space. We were pressed up against each other, staring into each other's eyes, out faces just inches away.

The toast popped loudly behind us, and I jumped. Oliver however, stayed perfectly still raising a single hand up between us.

At first, I thought he was going to kiss me again. I thought that hand was going to run through my hair and pull me into him. I wanted to run my hands over his naked chest and feel his lips against mine.

My heart stuttered and raced as my mind blanked in a sudden fog. He leaned in slightly and I caught my breath. This was it.

But all he did was lift a single finger. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he pointed in the opposite direction I'd been pointing.

"The home theater's that way."

My eyes snapped open, and I stared at him intently. Was he.. was he just playing with me? The tension between us was intense.

He turned back to the cupboards and pulled out two mugs for coffee.

Still reeling, I nodded and spread the peanut butter on the toast. I was so going to get him back for that.

When the toast was ready, I placed the slices in a huge stack and headed out to where he'd pointed.

The home theater wasn't how I pictured it. I thought for some reason it would look just like a miniature cinema – rows of red fabric chairs, that sort of thing. This one could have been on the cover of an interior design magazine. It was more living room than theater.

There was a huge projector, sure, but instead of chairs there were long couches. Long, incredible couches that you sank into the moment you sat down on them.

I grabbed some blankets and nestled in the middle of one of them, flicking around with the remote and looking up happily when Oliver finally joined me – two mugs in his hand.

"We're in luck! Wolf of wall street's just been uploaded to Netflix."

He flashed me a smile and set out mugs on the table in front of us, curling next to me under the blanket. I automatically flung my legs across his, setting in to enjoy the movie.

He stiffened for a moment in surprise but then leaned back with a smile. I pretend not to notice as he debated where to put his hands, and eventually settles above the blankets on my thigh.

The lights automatically dimmed with the touch of a button as the film started. The fun and games continued throughout the film, a little squeeze here, a little squeeze there. It was amazing how straight he could keep his face while absent mindedly running his fingers up and down my legs.

It was so god damn hard to focus on the movie when my entire body was on fire from his touch.

And that was it – we sat there for three hours watching intently.

I don't remember falling asleep. I opened my sleepy eyes and looked up to see him hovering over me. He didn't see me watching. He was busy sliding a pillow behind my head and pulling up the blankets. Only when he reached up to brush my hair back did he see my eyes were wide open.

He pulled back his hand quickly, and I could see his cheeks blushing brightly even in the darkness.

I don't know what made me say it. Now of all times, it just sort of came out.

"You're a good person Oliver Queen."

"I got lost along the way Felicity but it's like you put me back on the right path."

"We've all got lost at some point Oliver."

"You're like the light in the darkness surrounding my life."

"You're not too bad yourself," I continued softly and in that very moment i knew that i'd fallen hook line and sinker for Oliver Queen.


End file.
